Dark Secrets
by Carebear19
Summary: Starts when Kim sends the letter, then moves ahead nine years. no one has had any contact with Kim since the letter, until Jason and Kat's wedding. Can Kim finally tell them the secrets she's been hiding all her life.
1. Prologue

** Title:** Dark Secrets  
** Author:** Carebear aka Day  
** Rating:** Mature because of content, not necessarily content you see but content you will hear/be told about.  
** Genre:** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - nothing beyond 'In Space' is ever mentioned. DinoThunder did not happen because when this story was started (I know it's been forever) DinoThunder didn't even exist, I don't even know if it was an inkling in someone's brain at that time...  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, and in case you don't recognize it, I don't own Keylares Pennsylvania or McAdo(o)? (you would think I would know how to spell the name of the town I almost lived next to...), or anything that is IN those two towns. I don't own the Pernas, the Pernas own themselves except for Emily, she's completely utterly fictional.  
On the other hand I do own Bev and the cast and such of Contact, I own Bev's animals and her properties and her friends and anyone else you don't recognize. k? k... so please don't sue me. (And Kim Perna that goes for you too!! Course you sue me I'm finding you and dragging your butt to see a marathon of musicals that repeat themselves every day until you cave but.. hey -shrug- what are friends for lol)  
** Summary:** Another play on why Kim sent the letter, the prologue begins then, then moves ahead nine years. No one has had any contact with Kim since the ltter until Jason and Kat's wedding. Can Kim finally tell them the secrets she's been hiding all her life?  
** Author's Notes:** For the sake of the story, the events on Muriathis Island did happen (if I spelt that wrong, apologies I don't have a written copy of it anywhere in front of me) Anyway so yeah the events did happen, except it was Trini with Jason instead of Kim.

Notes about the way things are written:  
Stressed words are in _italics_ as are letters that are being written/read or articles. Song lyrics are in **_bold italic_** and thoughts are written like this/-/ Thoughts /-/.

3/6/2007 - I know it has been QUITE a long time since I started this, about three moves ago and a number of years and a few hundred miles. I apologize so very much for not getting this finished before now but I am determined to try and get it done before I make a trip back up to the town I was living in when I started this oh so long ago, which gives me just about two months... -crosses fingers- As of today, ever chapter previously published has been re-edited to include a few minor changes, and hopefully new chapters will be coming soon. I just wanted to let everyone know of the changes and such.  
Day

**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**February 1996  
Florida, USA**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_

Kimberly Hart looked at the letter she had just finished writing. Tommy would never forgive her for what she was doing, none of them would. But, that was what she wanted. Now she would be on her own again. It was what she wanted, it was. Wasn't it?

She looked around her dorm room at the pictures spread on every available surface, pictures of her with her best friends when they were children, of the friends that had joined them over the years. How could she live without them, especially her oldest and dearest friends?

No, it had to be this way. They didn't belong anymore, she didn't belong, she had to do this. She folded the letter up and placed it in the envelope. She sealed it and turned it over, she wrote his name then paused, where should she send it? If she sent it to his house he would get it of course, but we he tell the gang what happened, or would he try to bear it on his own. She knew that he would need them, whether he would admit it or not. He would need their support; this was going to kill him. God she hated herself.

Before she could change her mind she addressed it care of Ernie. She knew that would make them even more mad at her, but Tommy would need them, and this was the only way she could be sure that they knew, so they could do what she could not. Let him know he was loved, he would think she didn't love him anymore, and that was what she wanted him to think. But, in her heart she would always love him.

She got up and grabbed a stamp from her purse as she made her way downstairs. She stopped when she reached the mail box sending a prayer that everything would work as it was supposed to. Then she put it in the box and turned around. She made it back to her room before the tears started. She locked the door then collapsed on her bed as she cried, holding the dragon he had once given her.


	2. Chapter 1: 7 days to go

**

* * *

****Chapter 1

* * *

****:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 17th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****Red Dragon School of Karate  
****7:30 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tommy Oliver walked into the dojo he co-owned with his best friend. He and Jason had opened the Red Dragon school of Karate five years earlier. Now they had one of the most popular schools in the county. He waved to Jason, who was watching his early morning class, then went to his office. As he sat down he paused to glance at the photos on his desk, a tradition he had done since the days he was racing right after high school.

There were three photos on his desk, one of him with the original team; one of him, Billy, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kat; and one of him, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Justin, and Jason. Other than Jason and Kat, Tommy hadn't seen any of them in person in over six years, if not longer.

Jason and Kat were the only other members of the rangers who still lived in Angel Grove. She and Jason had met up in England on accident, and they had fallen head over heels in love. At first they had been afraid to tell him, as he and Kat had never officially broken up when she left for England. But, he had given them his blessing when he found out. They were perfect together.

They lived in Kat's mother's home; she had left it to Kat when she died a year earlier. Kat came back to Angel Grove with Jason, and decided to go into medicine. After all they had done as Rangers, she wanted to continue helping people, and worked as a medical assistant at Angel Grove Memorial. On the weekends she taught ballet classes through the youth center.

Trini and Zack had stayed in the Peace Conference for a while after graduation. Then they had come back to the states. Trini had gone to New York State on a full scholarship, where she had received a teaching degree in special education. She had gone to Massachusetts two years earlier to visit Billy, who was attending Harvard. She never went back. They finally did what they never could in high school, and had gotten together. Billy finished Harvard, then was hired by NASA and they were living in a small town outside Houston called Crosby. Trini taught at a local elementary school in Houston, and was perfectly content. Their first child was due in the spring, around the time of the second wedding anniversary. They had a small wedding in Hawaii, just them and their parents.

Zack was given a full scholarship to Julliard, and now taught there. He too was expecting his first child, though he and Aisha hadn't married. Aisha had a conference in New York on Veterinary medicine a year earlier, and had met up with Zack while she was in town. It had been her first time back in the states, and her final trip from Africa. They had hit it off right away, and had moved in together three months before. She had started her own veterinary clinic just outside the city, specializing in large animals. Their baby was due in six months.

Rocky had joined the Navy a year after graduation, and was stationed at Pataxuent River in Maryland. He lived in a small town near the base called Hollywood. His girlfriend, Alisha, worked in town and he was happy. Justin was going to school in Texas, but kept in contact with them, and in a way was their link to the team that came after them, the Turbo and later Astro Rangers.

Adam had gone to LA and became a professional stunt man. Tanya had followed him there so to speak. At first she had gone to Sacramento, and was a DJ up there. Then, about a year later she was offered a position in LA, and they had gotten a place together. They were actually the first to get married, in 2000. That was the last time most of the gang had been together.

Except for Kim. No one had seen or heard from her in almost a decade. After he had received that letter, he had been heartbroken. The others had never understood why she had done what she did, none of them really understood why she did it in the first place, but what the majority of the gang didn't understand was why she had sent it to the Youth Center.

Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy were the only ones who weren't angry with her. But, the others were, actually, they were more than angry, they were furious. Many of them swore they would never forgive her for what she did. But he knew why she had sent it the way she had, to protect him. Sure that sounds stupid, but it was true. She knew he would need his friends support, and that he wouldn't tell them what was going on. So she did what she had to, to make sure that he had the support he would need.

After the letter, Kim had stop writing all of them. At first only her friends from childhood had noticed, or cared. But, after he came out of his initial shock, even he began to wonder if something was wrong. The others retained their anger for some time, Aisha being the first to try and get passed it. After she had gone to Africa, she had started to worry as well. But the others wouldn't give it up; even Tanya learned to be angry with Kim for it. Jason and Trini had finally had enough when they were there after the incident with Divatox. The two of them had told them off quite thoroughly. He smiled at that particular memory.

**:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:**

"So, how was your trip out here?" Tanya asked as they all sat down around Rocky's bed.

"It was good, we left Stockholm a week ago," Jason said softly

"It took a while for you to get here," Adam commented

"That's because we stopped in Florida," Trini replied

"Why did you stop there?" Tanya asked

"We wanted to see Kim."

"Did you?" Tommy asked her.

"Why would you want to see her?" Tanya said at the same time, her voice cold.

"Tanya," Tommy said quickly, trying to stop the coming argument.

"No Tommy, I want to hear what she has to say," Trini said softly, her eyes burning.

"I just don't understand why you would want to see her, she was a… well I won't say what I want to about her with Justin here."

"_Hey_!" Justin said indignantly.

"Don't worry about it Justin, you're probably saving Tanya by being here," Tommy whispered in his ear.

"You know, I'm thankful you saved my life and all, but you're not someone I think I would want as a friend," Trini told Tanya

"What!" Adam said in shock, quickly turning to anger. "Trini, don't get me wrong, you're a great friend. But how dare you say that."

"How dare I? Well, from what I've seen, _why_ would I want a friend who is so _easily_ able to hate someone she doesn't know? Someone who made _mistakes_ in their life, and would _never_ treat her the way _she_ is being treated."

"Kim treated Tommy horribly, why should I be nice to her?"

"Because she'd be nice to _you_," Jason said joining the conversation. "If _Tommy_ can forgive her, then the rest of you have no right to carry _any _anger towards her."

"She acted like a Bitch, how else should we feel towards her?" Kat asked softly, without any emotion.

"For all we care, she could fall of the face of the planet and we wouldn't care," Tanya said angrily.

"_That's it_!" Trini said standing up, her voice low and full of fury. "Let me tell you something,_ all_ of you. First of all Tanya, you'd be _lucky_ to clean the mud of Kim's shoes. She's the _most_ caring _loving _person I have_ ever _met. And Kat, lets see if I remember this correctly, _who_ was it that was the first to welcome you with open arms, oh yes, _Kim_. She didn't _care_ what mistakes you had made, _even_ when you thought she would hate you. _And_ as for you two," she said turning to Rocky and Adam, "Kim was willing to risk _everything_ to save you guys, _including_ our secret. She treated you like _family_, or did you forget that. She made a mistake, we _all _do. In case you haven't noticed we're only human."

"Trini," Jason said softly, pulling her down to her seat. She sat, abet unwillingly. He turned back to the group looking at their shocked faces. "You know, I've always been proud of my days as a ranger, and of the rangers who followed us. _Until now_. Now I'm ashamed that I was a part of a group where one of their own could be treated so terribly," he finished standing up and moving towards the door, Trini on his heels. They paused at the door and he turned back to them, "You probably don't even care, but Kim hasn't been in Florida for six months, No one knows where she is."

With that they left and Tommy looked at his shocked friends. "You know, he's right. What are the Power Rangers if they can bear so much anger towards one of their own," he said standing up and following his best friend, Justin right behind him.

**:-:-: _End Flashback_ :-:-:**

The next day they had apologized to them. They had finally realized that it wasn't their place to be angry. By the time the Pan Globals came around, Kim had returned to Florida, and even competed. She won the Gold for individual, and the U.S. team won Gold as well. Then she disappeared once again. None of them had seen her since she left for Florida, nine years earlier.

"Hey bro.. Tommy, earth to Tommy, come in."

Tommy looked up at Jason, snapping back to reality. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering if you're still alive," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he smiled back.

"Good, you got a class in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

"Don't forget, you have to pick up Rocky from the airport."

"I thought you were doing that," Tommy said slightly confused.

"Bro, you really need to start checking your answering machine. Kat and I have to go to LAX to pick up another guest tonight, and then we'll meet you and the others at our place."

"I still can't believe you and Kat are getting married in a week," he shook his head.

"Yeah, well get use to it. Now go get to work," Jason said with a smile as he went to his office. Tonight was going to be the best one he'd had in quite a while.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

**

* * *

****Chapter 2

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 17th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****The Scott-Hillard residence  
****6:30 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tommy opened the door after the doorbell rang once more. "Hey Billy, Trini."

"Hey Tommy" she smiled as she hugged him.

"How do you feel momma?" Tommy asked softly, getting a good look at her. "Damn Billy, you are one lucky guy. Trini you look gorgeous," he said with a smile, even at six months pregnant, she still looked like a super model.

She chuckled lightly, "I'm great Tommy, especially since we're all together again."

They made their way into the living room, where they were Trini was rushed by Zack, who was quickly followed by the others. Everyone sat down and began to talk about their trips. Tommy looked around the room and smiled softly, almost all of them were here, even Justin. He had arrived yesterday from Virginia, where he had moved to with his father after his time as a Ranger, and had been home visiting for the first week of his winter break from school. Adam and Tanya had arrived early that morning, followed by Zack and Aisha around noon. He had picked up Rocky at five, and then they had joined the others at Jason and Kat's. Trini and Billy were the last to arrive on their own, and now they were just waiting for Jason and Kat to get back from LAX, then they were all going out to dinner.

A few minutes later they heard the door open, followed by Kat's laughter, "Hey everyone, were back," Jason called as the door closed.

Zack, Trini, and Billy were out of the chair as soon as they heard the door, and were the first to catch them. They each gave Jason a hug, then Kat. Then they noticed the person behind Kat, hidden in the shadows. "Oh my God, _Kim_," Trini whispered in shock, moving towards her oldest friend.

"Hey Trini, it's me," Kim whispered with a half smile.

Trini pulled her into a hug as they both began to cry. The others in the living room heard the crying and came to investigate. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kim. By now Zack and Billy were crying as well, as they joined Kim and Trini in a group hug.

Jason smiled softly at his fiancé, "I told you they'd be like this."

"Oh shut up," she said softly, tears in her eyes once again.

"Kim?" Aisha said softly, the first of the second group to find her voice. "Is it really you?"

She looked at the others in the room, nodding softly. "Yeah. Jason begged me to come."

Twenty minutes later they all sat in the living room again waiting for their pizzas and Kim's story. They had decided not to go out as they had a lot to talk about. "Kim, _where_ have you been?" Trini questioned; the first to break the silence that had been there since Jason went to order the food.

"I went to Pennsylvania after the Pan Globals. I wanted away from the publicity and the spotlight. I moved to a small town up in the northeastern past of the state. I went to Penn State and finished my teaching degree."

"Cool," Justin replied.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, already liking the last blue ranger of their time.

"So how come you never kept in contact," Trini asked softly.

Tommy leaned forward waiting to hear her answer; he noticed everyone seemed interested to hear her reply. Kim looked down at her hands, then shrugged softly, "I didn't think any of you would want to hear from me."

"Why wouldn't they want to hear from you?" Justin asked quickly, "You're so nice."

Kim smiled softly looking at him. "I did something that wasn't very nice. I didn't think they would want anything to do with me after that."

"What could you do that would be that bad? It's _not_ like you killed someone," he continued

Kim gave a half smile as she shook her head, "No I didn't kill anyone, but I did betray someone, in the worst possible way."

"Well, they should be able to forgive you, _especially_ if it wasn't them that you betrayed. You're only human."

She looked at the boy, no young man, before her, for being only nineteen, he was pretty smart. She smiled softly before replying "Sometimes, that doesn't make any difference."

Justin looked at the girl who he knew was the original pink ranger. Her face looked happy, but her eyes didn't. Something had happened to her, something the others in the room obviously didn't know about. "It _should_. People shouldn't judge you or your actions unless they know the whole story. There's _always_ a reason behind actions, and until they know it, they _can't _judge you."

Kim looked at him in shock, could he know. No, that was impossible, no one knew…

Tommy and the others watched in silence as the two had spoken back and forth. What did Justin see? He was being very hard on them; not that Tommy blamed him. He had felt the same way. Kim was looking at Justin intently after his last statement, for a second, Tommy could almost swear he saw her get that 'deer-in-headlight' look. Nah, he had to be imagining things.

"Like I said Justin, life isn't perfect," Kim said softly, shaking her head.

"True," Justin replied just as softly.

The doorbell rang and Jason got up to get the door, expecting it to be the food. Much to his surprise, it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 3: The Visitor

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, thank you sooo much. I usually don't get any reviews, so I was so excited to find all of your reviews, which my family can vouch for. :)

**EternalFlame2-** just to let you know, there is penn state campus at Hazelton in Northeastern PA. But thanks for pointing that out to me.

**Nicole-** Sorry I didn't describe what Kim looked like earlier, but I will.

To all the others:

SilverRider, Angelofcloud9, anglebaby, Pink-Ranger-05, Jessica, Ms.PrettyInPink, crazy4nc128, archmore, mika, Jaina, cobalt-blue, Triple L (Jen), Gretl517, Flashbeagle, juniorvaristy

Thank you, and thanks to those who were annonomous.

Anywayz, here's the next part. I hope you all like it. :-)

**

* * *

****Chapter 3****

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday December 17th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****The Scott-Hillard residence  
****7:13 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Jason looked in shock at the person on the other side of his door. "_Mr. Hart_? What are you doing here?" he asked. No one knew Kim was here except her mother. And Mr. Hart hadn't been invited to the wedding...

"I'm here to see Kim. Is she here?" William Hart asked with a smile.

"Yeah, come in," he replied still trying to figure things out. They turned towards the living room, and heard Rocky calling something.

"Is that the food?" When there was no answer he turned to his friends and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my God," Kim muttered to herself in shock. Justin looked up at her quickly, the only one to hear her. He followed her line of vision to see Jason entering the room with an older man.

"Hey guys umm look who's here," Jason said getting their attention. Although his gaze was fixed on Kim who looked stunned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly

"I came to see my little girl. Can we talk?" Mr. Hart replied.

Kim sighed then stood up. "Sure," she replied then turned to Kat, "Can we use your kitchen?"

"Sure, go ahead," Kat replied and the two left.

After they left Jason looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him for an explanation of some sorts. "I don't know why he's here. He wasn't invited to the wedding, and no one knew Kim was coming here," he sighed.

"How did he find out she was here?" Kat said softly.

"Is there any particular reason why Kim didn't want anyone knowing she was here?" Adam asked confused

"According to Kim, when she quit gymnastics, her dad was furious. He told her to go back or else. She said no, and that's when she disappeared. She heard about the wedding from her mother, and sent her congratulations via e- mail, and we begged her to come. It took us six months to convince her to come, but she only agreed when we told her that Mr. Hart wasn't invited," Kat explained.

"Oh, ok," Aisha said softly, and they all paused to ponder the latest information.

Justin looked around the room; it was funny how they all had changed over the years. He had changed, and he knew it, after all he wasn't twelve years old anymore. But, then again when he looked around they really hadn't changed all that much. Everyone else looked pretty much the same, just older. Even those he hadn't known looked as he always imagined they would from seeing them in pictures. The only differences he saw was in the girls, Trini had shorter hair; cut in a bob that framed her face, that and the fact she was pregnant. Aisha's hair was about the same length as always, and she positively glowed, probably because she too was pregnant. As for Kat, she looked mostly the same.

Then there was Kimberly. She looked somewhat the same to how Jason had described her, and pictures, still rather on the short side, about five-four or five. Her hair wasn't as short as it used to be; in fact it reached almost to her waist. Her eyes were the real difference though, although he suspected he was the only one who had noticed. They didn't look alive; no emotion was in them, like they were dead.

"You _what_!"

Everyone turned towards the kitchen when they heard Kim's shrill scream. She rushed out of the room towards the front door, her father coming out behind her. Jason looked at everyone, and they all stood up following the two outside. By the time they were all out of the house, Mr. Hart was trying to get a word in edgewise with Kim, who was mumbling something under her breath and stalking over to his car. She opened the back door and two children who looked to be about nine years old hopped out of the car.

"Momma," The girl cried as Kim swung her up into a hug, setting the girl down Kim then gave the boy a hug.

The past rangers just looked on in shock.


	5. Chapter 4: Kids?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to my annonomous reviewer, I love hearing yours. And thank you zee hope you enjoy

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

****:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 17th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****Scott-Hillard residence  
****7:30 p.m.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Did she just call Kim _momma_?" Rocky whispered to Aisha

"Yeah, she did," Aisha whispered back, she almost said more when they heard Kim talking.

"Sweethearts, do you see everyone over there?" she asked pointing towards them.

"Yes," They responded quickly.

"Good, now do you see the man wearing a red t-shirt next to the lady with blonde hair?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's your Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat; can you go say hi to them and ask if you can go in their house?"

"Ok Mom," the boy said taking his sister's hand and running over to them. Kim stood up and watched as they made their way to Jason. "Hi Uncle Jason, can we go in the house please?"

"Of course," Jason said kneeling down to their level. "you can watch TV if you like, the remote is on top of the TV."

"Thank you," The young girl replied before they went racing into the house.

"Man bro, she looks just like Kim when she was that age," Zack said with a low whistle.

"I know Zack. He looks just like Kenny," Jason replied as he stood up, then they all refocused on Kim who was standing in front of her father both of them whispering. Although Kim's demeanor looked less than happy.

"Geez, Kim looks like she's about to slug him," Rocky said, thankful he wasn't Mr. Hart.

"I know," Aisha said softly. "Should we go over there or do something?"

"I don't think we should do anything," Trini said softly, "Kim's always had an odd relationship with her father, they have to sort through this themselves."

"Yeah, she never liked to talk about him, not even with me," Tommy said softly.

"Really?" Adam asked surprised, he had thought there was nothing they never talked about.

"Yeah," Tommy began, but was cut off by Kim.

"You listen to me," she began her voice rising, "You come near me _again_ and I'll call the _cops_," she turned and began walking towards them, just as she reached the group Mr. Hart grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"You're my daughter," he began; his voice low, but Tommy and Jason could still hear him.

"_Let me go_," she hissed. "I have _no_ father."

Mr. Hart looked at her, and then looked up at the others, noticing that Jason and Tommy had stepped towards them. He dropped her arm then continued talking, "You _can't _keep me from my grandchildren," he said with a smirk.

"_No_," Kim growled her voice barely above a whisper. "_You _come near my _kids_ again and so help me they'll _never_ find your body," she turned and stalked into the house. Tommy and Jason looked at her in shock; they were the only one's who had heard her promise to her father.

"Mr. Hart, I think you should leave now. Please don't come back, obviously Kim doesn't want to see you, and as long as she's our guest we will abide by her wishes," Jason said calmly, although he was wondering what was going on with his best friend.

Mr. Hart looked at them for a moment before pivoting on his heels and walking to his car. Getting in he stopped to glance at the house before driving away.

"Well, now what?" Kat asked softly after Kim's father had left.

"We find out what happened to Kim. She needs you guys more than she'll ever admit," Justin said softly.

"What about you?" Billy asked looking at the younger man.

"I didn't know her as long as most of you. I doubt she'll open up to me that much."

"You have a point. Whatever happened to her, we have to find out how to bring the girl we knew and love back," Kat said softly before they turned to go into the house.

They all walked into the living room to find Kim sitting on the floor with the kids. The girl was sound asleep sitting on Kim's lap, leaning against Kim. The boy was sitting in front of them facing Kim. Neither of them had noticed the group yet.

"...so we aren't suppose to talk or do anything with him again?" the boy asked softly.

"No dear heart," Kim said softly shaking her head. "He..." she began but stopped when she noticed her son's gaze had moved from her to something behind her. She turned her head and saw all her friends standing behind her. Sighing she looked back at her son, then back to her friends, "I guess the cats out of the bag."


	6. Chapter 5: Trying To Explain

Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
cobalt-blue, SilverRider, Angelofcloud9, crazy4nc128, Gretl517, Eternal, Julia Adele

thank you Achlys here's what else is in the bag.

hope you enjoy**

* * *

****Chapter 5

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 17th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****Scott-Hillard residence  
****8:15 p.m.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim slowly made her way back to the living room, where her closest friends in the world were all waiting patiently for her explanation. She hadn't said a word when they had come inside after her initial statement. She had simple stood up with her daughter in her arms, and her son on her heels and walked back to the room that would be hers. Kat had explained which room she would have on their way back from the airport.

She had taken her time putting her children to bed, and had actually wasted time by just watching them sleep for a few minutes. But, she knew that this was inevitable so she finally left the room and made her way to where she now stood, leaning with her eyes closed against the wall next to the living room, where they couldn't see her. She paused to listen to them when she heard her name.

"I can't believe she and her father were arguing so much. I know you said they fought when she quit gymnastics, but there had to be more than just that, doesn't there?" Trini asked softly.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she has to say about it," Tommy said softly.

"Kim."

Kim jumped three feet when she heard the voice whisper next to her. She looked up in shock at Jason who stood next to her, leaning against the wall as well. "Jason? What... How come you aren't in the living room with everyone else?" she asked softly, looking down at the floor.

"I had something I needed to do. How come you're here and not in there?" he asked just as softly

"I was gathering my courage," she admitted after a moment.

"Kim, we're your friends. If you can't tell us, who can you tell?" she looked at him skeptically. "Alright," he said slowly, "I'll admit for a while none of us really cared what was going on with you, but now we do. We were rangers, that will always be the center of our group, supporting each other through thick and thin."

Kim smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes, and he noticed it immediately, but never said anything. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "Alright, let's go. But do me a favor."

"Anything," he said softly.

"If I need to leave the room, let me go."

He looked at her for a minute then nodded slowly. He placed his hand on her arm to offer her support, but pulled away quickly when he saw her grimace. "Kim, what is it?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Yeah right. Let me see your arm."

"Jase I'm fine," she tried, but he shook his head and crossed his arms waiting for her to move the sleeve of her sweater. Finally she shook her head and slipped her arm out of the sweater.

His eyes widened when he saw the five distinctive bruises that were forming on her arm. He reached out carefully and moved her arm so he could see it better, then moved his hand under her arm and placed his fingers over the marks without actually touching his skin. "Oh God Kim. Your dad did this. He's lucky we didn't see this when he was still here."

"It's ok Jase, I've had worse," she said softly as she put her sweater back on and turned towards the living room.

"What do you mean you've had worse?" Jason asked softly stopping her in her tracks.

"Well, you know gymnastics, ranger days," she said with a shrug. He joined her and they walked into the living room, but he didn't believe her for a second.

Everyone sat in various places around the room, Adam, Rocky, and Zack on one couch, with Tanya on Adam's lap and Aisha on Zack's. Billy, Trini, and Tommy sat on the other, while Jason sat on one of the chairs, and Kat sat in a rocking chair. Kim sat on the floor opposite the couch with Adam and the others, and Justin sat on the floor a little ways away from her.

"Kim, how old are they?" Tommy asked softly

"And what are their names?" Aisha asked with a smile over how silly it sounded.

Kim sighed then closed her eyes. "Their names are Landon and Jaime. When I was pregnant, I read that book A Walk To Remember and fell in love with the names. They'll be ten in July," she finished, finally opening her eyes, although she still looked at her hands.

"Who's their father?" Kat asked softly.

Kim didn't answer, so they all looked at Tommy wondering if it was possible.

"Guys," he began.

"It's not Tommy. We never," she trailed off. "It doesn't matter who he is," she continued, her voice starting to get a bitter edge, "He has nothing to do with them, and never will."

Justin looked at her in shock, by the tone in her voice it sounded like she'd hurt someone before she let them into her children's life. At the same time she looked so lost. He reached over and took her hand in his, immediately noticing they were like ice.

"Kim, how were you able to compete in the games with them?" Aisha asked softly.

"The gamed were until a year after they were born. I continued practicing as long as I could while pregnant, then started again as soon as possible after they were born. Günter was great about it; he helped me when ever he could. I even worked for him for a short time after the games before I moved to Pennsylvania."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Trini asked softly.

"Did any of you really want to talk to me after I sent Tommy that letter?" she looking up at them. "And don't tell me you did, 'cause I know you didn't. Not that I blame you," she said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Are they why you sent the letter?" Tommy asked softly.

Kim sighed then looked back down at her hands. Justin squeezed her hand lightly and she looked up at him. He smiled softly giving her the courage she needed. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Tommy. "Yeah, partially."

"So was there really ever anyone else?" he asked just as softly. Everyone else in the room held their breath for fear of interrupting this. They had waited long enough for Tommy to have the courage to ask these questions, there was no way that they were going to interrupt them now.

She sighed again, she had expected this, but still it was hard, should she lie or tell him the truth he deserved. Glancing towards the part of the house where her children were she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and turned back to Tommy, he was watching her waiting for the answer. She willed any emotion out of her eyes before she answered. "Yes," she said softly.

Tommy looked at her trying to read her. Her eyes were just to devoid of emotion. He knew she was lying. "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry Tommy, but it's true," she said standing up. She needed to get away before this got too hard.

"No!" Tommy said coming out of his chair. "I know you Kim. The only time you have ever lied to me, you did exactly what you are doing now. Keeping everything out of your eyes and walking away."

"Tommy…" she began unsure, "I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true," she finished holding her ground, although all she wanted to do was run.

"Kim don't lie to me," he said moving towards her, forgetting everyone else in the room.

She started to back away from him slowly. "Tommy, stop and think about this. Why would I lie to you know. You already know about my children."

"Because you don't want me to know why you really did that," he continued following her.

"Tommy…" she tried again starting to panic, the room was getting too small. He was too close. Before she realized what she was doing she turned to run. She needed out of there now.

Tommy reached out to stop her from running. "Kim," he whispered as he grabbed her arm.

She let out a small whimper before she could stop herself as she sank to her knees in pain.


	7. Chapter 6: Flashback

As mentioned this has some mature content. I would say what, but it would give away the story... If you would like to know before you get into it, please email or message me and I will let you know. - Thanks

**

* * *

****Chapter 6

* * *

****:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 17th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****Scott-Hillard residence  
****8:35 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Tommy let her go!" Jason said standing up.

"What? What happened?" Tommy asked in shock as he looked down at Kim who was kneeling on the floor.

"Tommy, step away from her," Justin said softly as he moved next to Kim. Tommy stood there in shock until Jason pulled him back. By that time everyone was standing up looking at Kim and Justin, all unsure of what was happening.

"Kim," Justin began slowly as he knelt down next to her. He reached out to her and she jerked away scrambling against the wall. Only he saw the haunted look in her eyes. /-/ Damn Kim, who hurt you/-/ he asked her softly in his mind. "Everyone back away from her. She isn't here anymore, give her a few moments," he said as he looked at them. Immediately they all took an unconscious step back, even Tommy who had come out of wherever he had been.

He shook his head softly before turning back to Kim. "Kim. Kim it's Justin. You're at Jason and Kat's house. Come on Kim come out of wherever you're at. You're safe here Kim. No one will hurt you," he said softly, not wanting to scare her.

"Mom."

Justin turned to look at Landon who stood in the hallway half-awake. When he saw his mother all sleep left his eyes as he looked around the room accusingly then ran over to where Justin and Kim were and knelt down in front of his mother. "Landon, maybe you shouldn't be here," Justin began slowly.

"Oh shut up. I have a little more practice at this than you do," Landon said, suddenly sounding much older than his nine years. Turning back to his mother he began softly, "Mom, mom it's me."

Kim looked at him unsure at first then her eyes started to clear as she came back. "Oh dear heart," she said softly as she gave him a hug. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's ok mom. It's ok," he said softly as he pulled out of her hug. "Who did it?"

"No one love. The room was just too small."

Landon snorted but stood up anyway. "Before you tell me to go back to bed, I'll go," he said softly causing her to smile. Then he turned on them, "I may only be nine years old, but so help me, _any_ of you put her back into that," he said without finishing his thought.

"Landon Thomas Hart!" Kim said in shock.

"I know mom," he said with a half smile. "Don't talk that way to my elders," he shook his head then stalked out of the room, glaring once more at the group of friends who stood in one corner.

"Smart kid," Justin said with a smile, "Reminds me of myself at that age."

"He's too smart for his own good. I don't know how he knows about this."

"You mean you never had a flashback before?" Justin asked surprised.

"Sure, in dreams, but not while I was awake," she said with a shrug, causing her sweater sleeve to fall.

"God Kim," Justin said when he saw the bruises on her arm.

Kim glanced down at her arm then realized that they had seen. She quickly pulled the sleeve back up. But the damage was already done.

"Oh God Kim. Did I do that?" Tommy asked in shock.

"No," she said softly.

"No bro," Jason said the same time. "She had that before she came in here. You only touched it, that's why she fell."

"Who?" Zack asked, already picturing how they could hurt the person.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Billy exclaimed before the others could, though they quickly agreed.

"Geez, I thought the letter would make you guys stop caring," she mumbled but Justin heard her.

"Why did you want them to stop caring?" he asked softly, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh fudge," she said biting her lip.

"Come on Kim. Please tell us the truth," Tommy said softly as he sat down, as they all did.

Closing her eyes once more she waged an inner battle. Finally she realized they deserved the truth, at least the part she could tell. The other, well they would never look at her the same way. "Fine," she said standing up. "I'll tell you everything. But please don't interrupt."

Everyone agreed and she let herself go back to that day nine years earlier. "When I wrote that letter I sent it to the Youth Center for two reasons, one, cause I knew Tommy wouldn't tell you about it, and he would need your help and support to deal with it."

"He would have told us," Rocky said before realizing he had.

Kim snorted then continued. "Second, I knew if I did it that way all of you would be mad at me. And I wanted you to be mad at me, to want me out of your life. I needed you to hate me, because I hated myself. It all started the October before.

**:-:-:_ Flashback _:-:-:**

Kim walked out of the locker room. It was about ten-thirty, and everyone was out doing whatever they were doing. She was the only one still on the complex. Even Coach Schmidt was gone on this Friday night. She couldn't wait to get to her dorm and read the last letter from Tommy. She really didn't pay any attention to her surroundings as she rushed across the parking lot to the dorm building, if she had, things might have been different. She heard a noise and stopped to turn around, then the hand clamped over her mouth.

**:-:-: _End Flashback _:-:-:**

"I found out I was pregnant in January when we had our physicals. I debated over what to do for two weeks until I sent that letter. I blamed myself for what happened. I don't anymore, but at the time, I wanted you guys to hate me as much as I hated myself," she finished with a shrug.

"So there was never anyone else?" Tommy asked softly. "You went through hell and _none_ of us were there for you."

"Oh stop it Tommy. In case you _don't _remember, _I_ pushed all of you away. Besides, _what_ were you going to do, come rushing to my side to be there for me every step of the way. You couldn't do that, the _world_ needed the _Power Rangers_, and the _Power Rangers _needed _you_. Last I checked, the good of the world was _more important _then the good of one person. I became a ranger to protect the world, I _wasn't_ about to put it in anymore risk.

"If you guys _had _known, the _Machine Empire _would have known, and what's the _first_ thing Mondo would have done. Hmm, let me guess. Kidnap me and use me as bait to get to all of you. And after the twins were born, heck _they_ would have been fair game too. You guys had _enough_ on your shoulders without having to wonder if the twins and I had been taken _again_ or who knows _what_ else. Don't even _try_ to pretend none of that would have happened, you know it would have _very _easily."

"Kim, you're right, but couldn't things have been done differently in _some _way?" Aisha asked softly.

"Yeah, they probably could have. But it's in the past, we can't change that anymore than we can tell the moon to stop shinning," she replied with a half smile. "I'm sorry you guys, I guess it _could _have been handled differently, but just to warn you, pregnant women don't always think rationally, _especially _when it's twins. Now, I hate to end this lovely evening, but according to _my_ time, it's one in the morning. So you're losing me," she finished as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving everyone with a lot to think on as they too made their way to bed.


	8. Chapter 7: 6 days to go

Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
Angelofcloud9, Jessica Yavahna, Warrior Goddess, crazy4nc128, Pink-Ranger-05, Achlys, cobalt-blue, and to those who review annonomously, Akasha15, Gretl517, Ataea, junorvaristy, Flashbeagle**

* * *

****Chapter 7

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 18th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****Scott-Hillard residence  
****5:45 a.m.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim walked into the kitchen quietly, her socks masking any noise she might have made. She opened the fridge and looked around. There were eggs, cheese, and milk. A quick look around the room revealed potatoes, ham, tomatoes, mushrooms, and bread. She had to fix breakfast for the kids, so she might as well fix breakfast for everyone else while she was at it. The kids would be up in fifteen minutes, as they never slept past nine. They were as attune to the hours needed for gymnastics as she herself had been at their age. First things first though, start the coffee.

Fifteen minutes later the kids came into the kitchen, right on schedule. "Hey mom, whatcha ya up to?" Landon asked as he sat down.

"Making breakfast, you guys want to help?"

"Sure," Jaime replied.

"Great, Jaime, can you get the plates, they're in the second cupboard on the left of the sink. And can you get the glasses Landon; they're in the first cupboard. We need…" she paused as she mentally counted. "Fourteen. After that can you guys get the silverware, it's in the drawer under the plates."

"Ok momma, no problem," Jaime replied as the set out to get everything they would need.

Kim finished cooking the potatoes and placed them on a plate, which she set in the oven to keep warm, them she cooked up the sliced mushrooms and diced ham and placed each of them in bowls in the oven. By this time the kids were done, having set the stack of plates at one end of the island counter, then the glasses and cups, then the silverware and napkins going down along the counter.

"Thanks you guys. Jaime, if I crack the eggs do you want to beat them?" she asked already knowing the answer, her daughter loved to make scrambled eggs. As it was she had already put a dozen eggs in the large mixing cup, and was adding the next dozen. Luckily Jason had three dozen eggs in the fridge, probably expecting having to make breakfast at least once.

"Yes momma," Jaime replied happily, already getting a fork so she could start.

Kim laughed as she set the mixing cup in front of her daughter, "Here you go then, Landon can you get the juice and creamer out please."

"Sure mom," he replied and went to do as she asked.

Kim turned around and started to dice up three tomatoes, when she was done she took the eggs back from her daughter and made their omelets, ham, cheese, mushrooms, and tomatoes. While she was doing that she watched her son go over and clean out the coffee filter and put more water in for the next pot to be made when the first was finished, which wouldn't take very long with eleven people wanting coffee.

Just as she finished their omelets, they heard the first signs of life from the back of the house. She shook her head as she put each of their omelets on a plate and put some potatoes and a piece of toast with it. Handing the two their plates she turned and poured a cup of coffee for whomever it was that would be out their first.

Jason walked slowly into the kitchen, he could smell coffee as well as other things, but he was too out of it to figure out what. All he knew was that someone had made coffee, and whoever it was, was going to get the first kiss of the morning, as long as it wasn't one of the guys. Then again, unless it was Adam or Billy, all the guys were still in the room they had shared the night before; he knew that from trying to avoid each of them as he left the room.

He walked into the kitchen; Kim stood there holding out a cup of coffee. Without thinking he took a sip and was surprised when he realized it was exactly the way he liked it. "How did you know Kim?" he asked as he took another drink.

"Well, we were friends when we all started drinking coffee, so that's why I knew how you liked your coffee. As to how I knew it was you, I'm a gymnast; I live on my feet, so I can tell all of you by the way you walk especially you, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Tommy."

"Well then I'm glad you have such a great memory. Now what smells so good?" he said turning towards the kids. "Ah, I see your mom made you breakfast."

"Yes she did Uncle Jason," Jaime said with a smile. "Our favorite omelets."

"Really, and what do you like in your omelets?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Ham, cheese, mushrooms, and tomatoes," she replied.

"Hmmm, sounds good. Think you can make one for me," he asked glanced up to Kim.

"No problem, if you can make your toast," she replied turning around and putting some of the egg mixture into a pan.

"You were prepared weren't you," he said with a grin.

"Yes. So what do you want in your omelet?"

"What they have," he replied nodding towards the twins.

"Alright," she replied taking the ham and mushrooms out of the oven. Jason raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, how's her cooking?" he asked the two at the counter.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or not," Kim said with a smile.

"Well Kim, you have to admit you weren't that great a cook when you were living here."

"Well Mr. Scott, I guess you'll have to decide for yourself now won't you," she said with a smile as she handed him a plate with his omelet and some potatoes.

"Alright Miss. Hart, I'll take your bait," he said with a smile as he picked up the fork and tried a bite. "Oh God Kim, this is heaven."

"I'll definitely not take that as an insult," she replied with a satisfied smile.

"Wait until Zack finds out you can cook. He'll move to Pennsylvania just to have you cook for him every day."

"What about Aisha?" she asked with a smile.

"She'll love the company." The four of them turned towards the hallway where Aisha stood with the other girls.

"Good morning," Kim said with a smile.

"Good morning girl. Let me see if I got this right, you cooked?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"She's a very good cook," Jaime said with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you go watch some TV?"

"Ok momma," Jaime said hopping down from her stool, and running off into the living room. Landon just sat there watching her.

"Landon?"

"Mom."

"Will you please go with your sister, I'm sure you don't want to listen to us adults talk."

"Alright, but mom?"

"Yes?"

"Will we have practice today?"

"Of course, I'll take you guys to the youth center today," she said with a smile.

"Ok," he replied before hopping off his chair and running to the living room. A few moments later they heard what was obviously a very happy nine- year old girl squeal.

"Kim, she's just like you," Trini said with a smile.

"She sounds very happy to practice. What exactly do you plan on practicing?" Kat asked

"You'll have to come and watch now won't you?" she replied with a smile. "Now, what do you guys want in your omelets?"

"And they are defiantly worth it," Jason said standing up; "Can I have seconds?"

"Of course, but you get to feed Rocky later as there won't be enough to fill his appetite," she replied.

"What can?" Aisha asked.

"What can what?" Rocky asked from behind them with the rest of the guys. The girls looked at each other and Jase before the five of them lost it. The rest of the guys looked at them wondering what was so funny.

"So, are you guys hungry?" Kim asked once she had controlled her laughter.

"Oh yes!" Rocky replied, immediately waking up.

"Good. You're last."

"What?!?!" he exclaimed in shock. "You...you can't do that..." he continued his mouth opening and closing on its own. "That's not fair..."

"Get over it Rocky. We'll feed you. But I have to make sure there's enough for everyone else too."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can deal with that."

"Good, so can you make the toast for everyone?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Alright," he replied.

"Good, now what do you guys want in your omelets? We have ham, cheese, mushrooms, and tomatoes," she asked as she turned back towards the stove.


	9. Chapter 8: Practice

Thanks to all who reviewed

pink flowers, crazy4nc128, Super ZEO Silver, Gretl517, SilverRider, zee, Nicole, SlyGriff, colbalt-blue, maya2, and my annomous reader**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 18th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****Scott-Hillard Residence  
****12:00 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jason paced across the living room floor. "Are you guys ready?" he called to the back of the house. Receiving no answer he sat back down. "Kim's going to start wondering if we died," he said with a smile looking at the other guys.

"I know. But hey, you can't rush women," Zach said with a smile.

"Well you can't rush men either."

Zach looked up quickly, smiling sheepishly at his girlfriend. Aisha shook her head. He was hopeless, but he loved her and she would be lost without him.

"Well, shall we go?" Billy asked standing up.

"Of course," Kat replied turning towards the door. "Kim is waiting after all," she said with a smile.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 18th, 2005  
****Angel Grove, California  
****The Juice Bar  
****12:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Momma, are you alright?"

Kim looked down at her daughter. "I'm fine sweetheart."

Jaime looked at her mother, not believing her for a second. "Alright momma."

"I'm fine love, really I am. Why don't you go practice your beam work," she said softly as her son joined them.

"Ok momma," she replied standing up and walking over to the beam area, where she preceded to stretch.

"You really need to work on fooling us mom."

"Heavens Landon, there are times when I wonder if you really are nine years old."

"I know mom. But that's the way we are," he replied with a smile.

"Pain," she replied with a smile. "Go do your stretches, I have to go spot your sister," she said before walking over to the beam. "Alright Jaime, are you ready?"

"Yes momma," she replied. "Do you have my music?"

"Of course," Kim replied with a smile as she pressed play on a small tape deck, the music loud enough so only they could hear it.

Jaime took a deep breath then got up on the beam with her mother's help, as there was no springboard. Closing her eyes for a moment she listened to the music then started her program. Kim watched as her daughter did a summersault on the beam. Jaime had inherited her love of the beam. And she was better than she herself had been at nine. Then again that could be due to the fact that the two had literally grown up in gymnastics.

"Mom."

She glanced at her son, and then focused back on her daughter. "What's up Landon?" she whispered as she watched Jaime do a spin, stepping forward in case her daughter lost her balance.

"They're here," he replied just as quietly.

"Alright, can you bring them over, and let them know to be quiet. I don't want to interrupt her concentration."

"I know mom," he replied before walking away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tommy and the others walked into the youth center that had been a third home to them when they were rangers, their second home being the Command Center. Glancing around he found Kim immediately, and pointed her out to the others. Jaime was on the beam, while Landon was stretching nearby. As if able to hear his thoughts, Landon looked up at them, then stood and walked over to Kim.

"Jase, is it just me or do you feel like you've gone back in time?" Trini asked grabbing Tommy's attention, and everyone else's. Trini, Billy, Zach, and Jason were all staring at Kim's daughter as if they were seeing a ghost.

"It's definitely not just you Trin," Jase replied softly.

"What is it?" Tanya asked confused.

"It's like watching Kim when we were kids. Jaime's just like her mother."

"That she is."

They all looked down at the boy who had spoken as if it was no big deal. "Landon?" Kat asked surprised.

"Mom asked me to come over and get you. We have to be very quiet. Jaime has this thing, she concentrates on the music, becomes a part of it. If we break her concentration, she could hurt herself."

"Alright," Billy replied for them as they made their way over to the beam and the two ladies.

All of them stood around watching the small girl on the beam. All is awe of the talent she possessed. Kim waved her hand, letting them know she knew they were there, but she never turned from her daughter. Less than a minute later the music ended and Jaime did a backward flip off the beam and landed on the floor.

Everyone started to clap, except for the Harts. Jaime smiled and looked up at her mother, who was smiling back. Landon just wore an expression showing how proud he was. That was all she needed to see, her mother's smile and her brother's face. But she nodded her thanks to her mother's friends just the same.

"Alright you two do your cool down stretches," Kim said with a smile, turning to her friends at last. "Took you guys long enough," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well it wasn't our fault," Rocky said with a smile, only to be smacked by four women. "Ow. I'm sorry," he said as he ducked while they continued to hit him.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut Rocko?" Kim asked with a smile.

"She's amazing Kim," Jason said softly.

Kim's eyes lit up as she glanced over at her two children, everyone noticed the change in her demeanor. "I know. She loves it even more than me, if that's possible. He's good too. The number one student."

"How long have they been doing gymnastics?" Kat asked as they sat down.

"Since they were able to walk."

"Makes sense, seeing as they're your kids," Zach said with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she replied with a smile, glancing over at the two again.

"So what are the plans for today?" Tanya asked as the kids came over to join them.

"Well, just about anything you want," Kat answered.


	10. Chapter 9: Fittings

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Kelzery, Lyn, Juniorvaristy, zee, k, Gretl517, Jessica, Nicole

**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday December 22nd, 2005  
Angel Grove, California  
Truly Yours Boutique  
3:00 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim smiled as Kat came out of the dressing room. It was definitely the most beautiful dress Kim had ever seen. She wasn't sure what had entered Kat's mind when she planned for the wedding, after all who in this day and age had a wedding party that consisted of southern belles?

Kat's dress was exquisite. All of her party was wearing corsets, crinolines, and pantaloons exactly like they wore in civil war period. Kat's dress was a pure white with a red ribbon draping around the hem of the skirt with ivory roses at the points. The bodice was fitted with rose lace over the white satin. The sleeves were cap sleeves, leaving her arms bare, except for the white satin gloves that went up to her elbows.

"You look gorgeous girl."

Kat smiled, "Thanks Tanya."

"It's true girl. You look lovely."

"Aisha's right. Jason won't be able to breathe," Trini said with a smile.

She smiled, ducking her head before shrugging slightly, "Alright, you guys have to try on your dresses. Just let me get Lou, she has all your dresses made from your measurements that you sent."

"Umm Kat, what about Trin and I?" Aisha asked, "We aren't exactly the same size we were when we sent our measurements."

"I can answer tha fer ya," A plump women of about 5'6" with a Scottish accent said walking into the room, her long dark brown hair swinging. "Hi, me name be Lou. Kat 'ere told me tha the ta o' ya were pregnant, so I altered ya outfits a wee bit. Unless ye drastically 'ave a change in size in the next ta days, by the time we be done, ya dresses will fit ya perfectly."

"Really?" Aisha asked surprised, but quite happy.

Lou smiled, "Aye. Let me introduce me assistants, an long time friends," she said as three women walked up behind her. One with black hair, one honey blonde, and one with red hair. "This be Chelsea, Kellie, and Catherine," she said nodding to each of them in order. "If Mrs. Cranston will go with Chelse, she'll go getcha new measurements. Kellie girl will 'elp Ms. Campbell, an Catherine will 'elp Mrs. Parks get inta 'er dress."

The three women followed their counterparts out of the room as Kat slowly sat down. "How did they do this all the time," Kat said as she tried to catch her breath.

Lou smiled. "Do na try ta catcha breath, tha only makes it worse. Take a breath in, 'old it fer a second, an then breathe out. Repeat tha, an ya body will get use ta it. Ye 'ave ta get ya body ta adjust from breathing with ya stomach, ta breathing with ya chest."

After a few moments Kat smiled, "Thanks, that does work. How did you know?"

"I wore me first corset when I was seventeen. I was hooked from then on. After twenty years o' wearing a corset off an on with whatever costume, ya learn every twick."

"I can't imagine enjoying wearing one of these things," Kat said with a smile.

"I'm not exactly wha ye would call normal," she replied. "Now, for ya maid o' 'onor an the flower girl."

"Ah yes. Kim," she asked turning towards her. "will you let Jaime and Landon be the flower girl and ring bearer?"

Kim looked at her in shock; "You would really want them to be in the wedding?"

"You're one of Jason's best friends, and if it wasn't for you, I never would have met Jase. _Of course_ we want you and the kids involved in out wedding."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean _me_ and the kids?"

"Will you be my matron of honor?"

Kim looked at her floored that she would ask. "But don't you already have a matron of honor?"

"I hadn't been able to choose, so I just had three bridesmaids._ Please_ will you be my matron of honor?"

Kim closed her eyes, her face showing nothing. Both Kat and Lou watched her wondering what was going on in her head. Taking a deep breath, Kim opened her eyes and smiled softly at Kat. "I'd be honored. And I'm sure Jaime will agree she's always wanted to be a flower girl. You will just have to ask Landon."

"I'll leave that up to Jase to find out," Kat replied with a smile.

"All right then, shall we try ya dress on?" Lou asked finally entering the conversation.

"All right, but how do we get Jaime here?"

"Leave that up to me," Kat replied with a smile as Kim followed Lou out of the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

An hour later everyone met in the sitting room once more. Jaime had arrived, and had been fitted into her dress, complete with hoop skirt. Trini and Aisha's dresses were altered a bit, the corsets were designed to end just under the breast bone, so it in no way affected the babies. They're hoop skirts were also designed differently, they had repositioned it so the skirt began exactly where they corsets ended, To any one looking at them, they would see all of the girls looked exactly alike.

Kat looked around the room at the friends she loved. "I think we are just about ready," she said with a smile. "Now let's get out of these things."

Everyone started laughing while Lou and her associates just shook their heads. "She reminds me of you twenty years ago," Chelsea said with a smile.

"Really?" Jaime asked looking up at the five ladies.

"Aye little one," Lou said knelling down to Jaime's level. "Me daughter wore 'er first corset when she was ya age. She loved it an 'as been beggin' me ta let 'er wear one again fer a year. Something tells me tha the ta o' ye would get along like ta peas in a pod."

"Really?" Jaime said excitement in her voice.

"Aye. Ye remind me o' 'er," Lou continued with a smile. "But ya mum an friends should probably be going. Ye probably 'ave much ta do in the next ta days."

"Thanks again Lou," Kat said with a smile as they went to change. Twenty minutes later the group left, off to complete the rest of the day's events.


	11. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**

* * *

****Chapter 10

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 24th, 2005  
Angel Grove, CA  
New Hope Church  
8:00 p.m.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Kat, are you ready?" Kim asked softly as she walked into the bridal room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a smile. "Can you help me with the veil?"

"Sure," she replied picking up the delicate lace. Kat sat down slowly and Kim carefully placed the lace over her head so it covered her face and hair.

"You look beautiful Kat," Tanya said with a smile as she and the others walked into the room.

"Thank you. You guys seem to have adjusted well to your corsets," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, Lou was right, you do get use to them," Aisha said with a smile. "Especially ours," she said smiling at Trini who shook her head softly.

"I think that you have had too much chocolate today."

"Actually Trin, it was too much peanut butter and pickles," Aisha said with a smile as Kat and Tanya cringed.

Kim shook her head, "I got you beat," she replied with a smile.

"Really? What weird craving did you have?" Trini asked as she picked up Kat's tiara and walked over to place it on her head.

Kim closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the one thing she had craved everyday that she was pregnant. "A banana split with Peanut Butter Cup ice cream, with pickles instead of bananas, strawberry preserves, whip cream, chopped walnuts, diced cherries, and to top it off, Tabasco sauce."

"Good lord Kim, that does top it all. Even I can't eat that," Aisha said shaking her head.

"Even _Rocky _wouldn't eat that," Kat said with a small grimace.

"Hey, you carry twins, then we'll see what kind of things you crave," Kim replied rolling her eyes.

"In that case I _never_ want to have twins," Tanya replied shaking her head.

"Whatever you say Tanya, whatever you say," Kim said with a smile. "Come on, I think that there is someone waiting for this women, and I think she kept him waiting long enough, don't you," she continued with a smile as Kat slowly stood up.

"She's right, let's get this show on the road. Where's Landon and Jaime?"

"With Rocky."

"Right here," A familiar voice called from the doorway. The five women turned to look at the doorway at Rocky in surprise.

"Are you ready Kat?" he asked softly.

"Of course Rocko," she replied with a smile.

Kim smiled then ushered the other women and her children out. "I'll knock before we start," she called back as she walked through the door and closed it.

"You look lovely Kat," he said softly as he walked over to her.

"Thank you, for walking me down the aisle," she said softly.

"That's what I'm here for love. I'm honored that you asked."

"By the way, did anyone ever tell you that you look drop dead handsome in those dress whites," she said with a smile.

"I've heard that a lot," he replied with one of his classic silly grins.

"You are too cocky for your own good," she replied with a smile before taking a deep breath. "I wish my mom and dad were here," she whispered looking at the picture next to her bouquet.

"I know Kat, we all do," he replied softly. "But, I think they'd be happy with your choice. Jason's a good man; he'll make you a good husband."

"I'm glad you like him," she said with a smile, "But I think you are a bit prejudice, after all he is one of your best friends."

"How could I not be," he said with a smile. "The only thing I have against him is that he's taking away my chance with you."

She laughed softly, "I'll always be yours," she replied with a smile, "But only as a friend love."

"I'm wounded," he said placing his hand over his heart, "How will I ever survive."

She laughed and gave him a hug, then turned when they heard the knock on the door. "Guess we better go out there," she continued picking up her bouquet.

"I guess we should," he replied taking her right hand and placing it on his arm.

They walked out of the room and joined Landon and Jaime, watching as the ladies walked down the aisle to the song Friends. Nodding her head she watched as the two siblings made their way down the aisle after Tanya. When the two had reached the front and went their separate ways, Jaime to Tanya, Landon to Adam, the music changed and they heard the first strands of the bridal march. Rocky smiled at Kat once more as the guests stood, then they began to walk down the aisle, Kat's eyes on Jason and Jason only.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim watched as Rocky placed Kat's hand in Jason's then sat down next to Justin. The minister smiled then began the ceremony. Kim blocked him out slightly, as she thought, but she did keep one ear open for when they needed her. She couldn't believe that she was at Jason's wedding, or that she was back with the friends she had left behind almost ten years earlier. In fact it would be ten years in two months. Sometimes it was hard to believe that it had almost been almost ten years since she had graduated from high school. Life was strange that way. Ten years seemed like nothing more than a day, then she would stop and remember that she was twenty-six years old and a mother.

She stopped her train of thought as she heard the minister. "Please repeat after me," he began softly, "I Katherine Amanda Hillard, take thee Jason Lee Scott."

"I Katherine Amanda Hillard, take thee Jason Lee Scott," Kat began softly.

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health,"

"For richer, for poorer, From this day forward."

"As long as we both shall live," she finished giving him a soft smile.

Smiling the minister turned to Jason. "Jason, please repeat after me. I Jason Lee Scott, take thee Katherine Amanda Hillard,"

"I Jason Lee Scott, take thee Katherine Amanda Hillard,"

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health,"

"For richer, for poorer, From this day forward."

"As long as we both shall live," he finished with a smile.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked softly. Jason turned to look at Tommy, who handed him the gold ring. "Jason, as you place the ring on her finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jason said with a smile as he slid the ring on her finger.

Kat turned and took his ring from Kim, then looked up at Jason with a smile. "Katherine, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she replied softly as she slowly slid the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason carefully lifted the lace over her head, careful not to catch it on her tiara, then leaned down and softly gave her a kiss.

The minister smiled then looked around the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott."

The two turned as everyone stood up and the music started again. Kat turned slightly to take her bouquet, and then they walked down the aisle.

Kim smiled softly then looked up as Tommy held out his arm. Sighing softly so no one could hear, she took his arm and they followed the bride and groom. It was going to be a long night.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

As midnight approached Kim looked around the ballroom, smiling as she watched her friends. Jason and Kat were most definitely the picture of happiness as they danced in the center of the dance floor. Both oblivious to everything around them. Near the two were Trini and Billy, Adam and Tanya, and Zach and Aisha. Like the newlyweds, they were completely caught up in each other as they danced.

Shaking her head she glanced around the room to find Justin with her children, talking about something while Jaime was happily eating the shrimp. She shook her head again; they should never have mentioned that they had shrimp at the buffet table. Her daughter loved shrimp, especially shrimp cocktail and shrimp scampi, both of which were here tonight.

"Your daughter sure likes her shrimp, reminds me of her mother."

Kim turned and looked up at Rocky with a smile. "I always thought she reminded me of you," she replied with a smile.

He chuckled shaking his head softly. "I think we have been friends for too long," he replied as the music changed. "Would you like to dance Ms. Hart?" he asked holding out his hand.

She looked up at him with a smile. "I would love to Mr. DeSantos," she replied placing her hand in his.

He led her to the dance floor and smiled softly as they started to dance. "You know, I can still remember when you taught me how to dance."

"You already knew how to dance Rocko; I only helped you refine your steps."

"Well, Alisha thanks you."

She laughed softly. "So how is your girlfriend?" she asked softly

"She's good," he replied with a smile.

"Did I tell you that you look quite handsome in a uniform?"

"No, but I'll take your word on it," he replied before they danced in silence for a few minutes.

"Kim, there's something I've wanted to say for a long time."

"What is it Rocky?" she asked softly

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked slightly confused

"You weren't here, so you didn't see the way we all treated you so to speak. I'm sorry we never thought about what you might be going through. I've wanted to apologize for nine years."

"It's ok Rocko. I wanted it to happen the way it did," she replied softly as the song finished.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, before he remembered what she had said. "Oh, because you hated yourself."

"Yeah Rock, that's why," she replied then turned when she heard Jaime's voice behind her.

Rocky watched as she walked away to see what her daughter needed. Something wasn't right, did she really mean that she wanted them to hate her after she sent Tommy the letter because she hated herself, or was there something else. Something told him she wasn't telling them the whole truth?

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday March 12th, 2006  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
****Philadelphia International Airport  
4:04 pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rocky sighed softly as he stepped off the plane in Philadelphia. Trini was due in two weeks, and he had been assigned the job of bringing Kim to Texas. It had been three months since they had seen her at the wedding. After their dance she had left to get the kids home. By the time they had woken up the next day, Kim and the kids were gone, back to their small town in Pennsylvania.

They had tried to get a hold of her after she left, but in the end all that they had been able to do was e-mail her. After Jason and Kat returned from their honeymoon, Kat had set to work trying to discover where she was living. About a week earlier, Kat thought that she may have found Kim, and Rocky was sent on the mission of peace.

Sighing softly he walked down the stairs and made his way to the car rental station. He had a two-hour drive ahead of him; hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to find Kelayres…

Approximately two hours later Rocky sighed wearily as he finally found Kelayres. Looking around he could have sworn he had stepped back in time. He had passed what looked like a dinner straight out of the 1950's, as well as a real life drive-in. Carefully he looked around and smiled in relief as he saw the street. Turning down the street he looked for the house number then smiled when he saw a familiar form dart across the street.

/-/ Looks like Kat's guess was right /-/ he thought to himself as he pulled over, watching Jaime playing in the yard with another girl. He got out of the car and made his way across the street, wondering how Kim was going to take his arrival.

"Uncle Rocky!"

Rocky smiled as the ball of energy that was Kim's daughter came rushing at him. Swinging her up in the air he laughed. "Hello munchkin," he replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?" she asked as they walked towards the house.

"I'll see you later Jaim," The other girl said as she ran out of the yard.

"She didn't have to leave Jaime," he said softly

"Actually she did, her mom told me to send her home."

"Hi Landon," he replied looking down at the boy.

"Hello Uncle Rocky," he replied.

"Why did Emily have to go?" Jaime asked her brother

"Mrs. P has dinner ready, so I told her I'd get Em instead of sending Adam," he replied before turning to him again. "Adam is my best friend, and Emily's older brother," he explained as they walked up the door.

"Momma will be so surprised to see you."

"I bet she will Jaime."

"Landon, Jaime, its time for dinner," Kim called as she opened the door, then stopped mid-step at the sight that greeted her. Sighing she leaned against her porch post and shook her head. "What brings you here Rocko?"

"Dinner. I heard that you'd be serving about now," he replied with a smile.

"Well then, come on in and we'll see if it meets your approval," she replied as she held the screen door open and Landon went in. Rocky set Jaime down and she ran after her brother.

"Go wash up you two," Kim called before turning back to Rocky.

"How you been Kim?" he asked taking the door from her.

"Fine. I'll fill you in later," she replied as she walked into the house.


	12. Chapter 11: Talking

**

* * *

****Chapter 11

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday March 12th, 2006  
Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
Hart residence  
7:15 pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rocky followed Kim as she walked out to sit on the porch. Landon and Jaime were in the front yard talking to the girl who had been over earlier and a boy closer to their age.

"Fifteen minutes you two," Kim called to the kids. "Hi Adam, hi Emily, how's your mother?"

"She's good Ms. Hart."

"I heard your sister was coming back this week," she replied as she sat on the porch railing.

"Yes, mom can hardly wait for Kim to get home. She's bringing Bev with her so mom's in seventh heaven," Emily replied with a smile.

"That's good. Tell your mom I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Ok," Adam replied, then turned towards the street when a whistle echoed through the air. "Come on Em, Andy is looking for us."

"All right," Emily replied with a whine. "See you tomorrow Jaim."

"Bye Em. Bye Adam."

"Bye Jaime. See you later Lan."

"See you later Ad," Landon replied before the two ran off. The two came up on the porch and said goodnight, then went into the house.

"So who were those two?" Rocky asked as he joined her on the porch rail.

"Two of the Pernas. They live on the corner. Adam is a year younger than the twins, and is Landon's best friend. They adopted Emily a couple years ago. She and Jaime hit it off immediately. The girls do gymnastics together."

"So how many Pernas are there? Did I hear one was named Kim too?"

"Kim's the oldest technical Perna. Her best friend Bev is an 'adopted Perna' by the family, and is older than Kim so they jokingly say she's the oldest. Bev is 22 and Kim is 21. Then there's AJ who's 19, Andy who's 17, Adam who's 8, and Emily who's 7."

"Big family."

"Look who's talking Rocko. How many are in your family?" she asked with a smile.

"Let's not go there," he replied with a smile. "So are they really going to bed this early?"

"Rocky, they're ten. Their bedtime is eight. They are taking their showers and then they will read in bed until lights out."

"Really? I'll have to remember that when I have kids," he replied with a smile.

Kim shook her head but said nothing about his comment. "So, what are you doing here Rocko?"

"Well, as you know Trini is about to burst," he began, but stopped when she smacked him over the back of his head. "What, it's true. She said it herself."

Kim shook her head again before replying. "Let me guess, you got the job of getting me and dragging my butt to Texas."

"Actually, yes."

"What am I going to do about the twins. They have school."

"I don't know Kim. I was just told, and I quote; 'You bring Kim here, or I'll let you take Billy's place when I feel like crushing something. Got it, bring her or else.'."

"Trini is getting hostile in her last trimester," Kim replied with a smile. "Well Rocky, if you want to keep that little hand of yours intact, and the military off your back for returning with a broken hand, then you better find a way to get the kids taken care of."

"Mom."

Kim and Rocky turned towards the door where Landon was standing in sweats.

"What's up dear heart?"

"I forgot to mention this to you. Kim is going down to Bev's again in two weeks for spring break and is taking Adam and Emily. She told Mrs. P to tell us we were invited to go too, if that's ok with you."

"All right Landon, I'll think about it and talk to Mary Ann tomorrow. Go on to bed love."

"Ok. Goodnight mom."

"Night Landon," she replied as he ran into the house.

"Well, that could come in handy," Rocky said with a smile.

Kim rolled her eyes at his happiness. "There's no guarantee that I'll let them go Rocko. Come one, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow and you can sleep on the couch. We'll figure this out tomorrow after I talk to Mary Ann and Kim."

"All right, but the couch?"

"Where else will you sleep Rocky, my bed?" she replied with a smile, then held up her hand before he could reply. "Don't even think it Rocko. You get the couch, or the floor."

Rocky smiled before replying. "I would never dream of thinking such a thing my dear."

"And I'm guessing Alisha would kill you," she replied as she handed him some pillows.

"Actually, we broke up."

"Oh Rocky, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I couldn't compete with her first love. He came to town on his way back to California, and she followed him out of town."

Kim looked up at him trying to read his emotions. "You don't seem too upset about it," she replied softly as she took the blankets out of the closet.

"Actually, I was thinking about ending it anyway. I've been rethinking some things in my life since the holidays."

"Oh. Well, I guess you didn't have to be the one to end things then," she replied as she made the couch up.

"No, that made it a bit easier."

"So what else have you been thinking about? You said things, plural."

"I'm thinking about getting out of the military."

"But you love flying," she replied quickly.

"I know, but I've been thinking about going into law."

"And you can't do that in the military?" she pointed out with a smile.

"I know. I'm not really sure what to do."

"So what brought on all these life changing thoughts?" she asked softly as she walked into the kitchen, already seeing the need for some tea as the snow began to fall.

"Is that snow?" he asked before really looking out the window. "It is snow. Heavens do you get a lot of snow here?"

"Quite a lot actually. But that's one of the wonderful parts of living in a small town. Everyone helps everyone. Andy, Adam's older brother still lives at home, and he is a gem, he shovels snow, fixes cars, and even does carpentry and plumbing work."

"Sounds wonderful," he replied with a smile.

"Tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?" she asked as she turned and took two cups out of the cupboard while the kettle began to heat.

"Hot chocolate please," he replied with a smile.

"I should have known that answer," she muttered with a smile as she turned and took out a package of hot chocolate and a tea bag. Quickly she set everything up, then turned and opened a jar.

"Can you get me a plate? Third cupboard, next to the sink."

"Sure," he replied as he walked over to the cupboard. "What size?"

"Small should do. And can you grab one of the saucers for me?"

"Got it," he replied handing her the plate and smiling happily when she put some cookies on it. "You are a dream. Hot chocolate and cookies on a snowy night. All we need is a fire."

"If you want to start one," she replied with a smile as he nearly jumped for joy.

"Really? I've so wanted to prove to someone that I can start a fire. My family thinks I'm full of it."

"Go ahead Rocky, I'll get this stuff," she replied with a smile. "Matches are in the wooden box on the mantle. Wood is out by the back porch," she called as he left the kitchen. Shaking her head she laughed softly over how eager he was.

Ten minutes later Kim walked into the living room with a tray containing their drinks and the cookies, and smiled when she saw Rocky sitting next to the fireplace, smiling at the fire inside. "I think you have had too much time around fire Rocky, you're starting to become a pyromaniac."

"Am not, I'm just happy to have made the fire right."

"I thought you said you knew how."

"I do, I just hadn't had one work right before."

"And you used _my _fireplace as your next victim?!" she exclaimed as she carefully set the tray down.

"You trusted me," he replied with a smile.

She shook her head as she picked up her tea and sat on the couch, curling one leg beneath her. "I always trusted you Rocky, doesn't mean I let you do everything you wanted to."

"I've never destroyed anything of yours."

"True, there's nothing that I can think of that you destroyed," she replied with a smile as he sat on the couch with his cocoa and a cookie.

"So what type cookies are there?"

"Chocolate chip, macadamia, and ginger snap," she replied with a smile as he took a bite and a look of complete joy washed over his face.

"These are amazing Kim. Whoever taught you to cook was a genius."

"Why, cause they taught me to cook, or because they had to be geniuses for me to be able to cook so well?" she asked with a smile

"Because they brought out the culinary genius in you," he replied softly as she blushed lightly.

"You are a pain," she replied. "And you never answered my question."

"What question?" he asked looking around as if he could visually see the answer in the room.

"What brought on all your life changing thoughts?" she asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Rocky watched her as a small giggle escaped. "All right, what's so funny?"

"You have a hot chocolate mustache."

Rocky smiled as he licked his upper lip, and she began to laugh, unable to control it any longer.

"You are a nut Rocky," she said once she had managed to stop laughing.

"I know," he replied with a smile.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

Rocky sighed softly. "Well, at Christmas I realized that my life wasn't exactly as I wanted it. I realized that my heart really wasn't with Alisha, it belonged to someone else."

"Who?" she asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Someone that probably won't return my feelings. But it wasn't fair to Alisha."

"You're purposely avoiding the main part of the question. But, how will you know that she doesn't return your feelings if you don't tell her how you feel."

"Well, I'll work on that. Do you remember when you helped me tell Julie that I liked her?"

"Lord, I forgot how crazy some of the things we did together were."

"Those were the days," he replied with a smile.

"Remember when," she began, starting a conversation that would last far into the night.


	13. Chapter 12: The other Kim and Bev

**

* * *

****Chapter 12

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday March 13th, 2006  
Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
Perna residence  
12:00 pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim and Rocky stood on the doorstep of the Perna house, waiting for someone to answer. They could hear Landon and Jaime in the backyard with Adam and Emily, and what sounded like more dogs than Rocky wanted to meet.

"Kim, exactly how many dogs do they have?"

"Four right now. Adam's dog, Picachu is a black lab that's going on four. But, Kim and Bev both brought their dogs with them. Kim has two dogs, Bingo who's a malamute, German shepherd, and lab mix; will be five sometime this year. And Bev has a miniature black poodle name Mitzi, who's the one barking inside."

"Geez that's a lot of animals," he replied shaking his head softly.

"That's only the dogs. There are three cats, Whiskers, Wizard, and Smokey. Then there is a fish and I don't know if Bev brought her conure."

"Dear lord, its Noah's ark."

"Actually, that would be my uncle's. Last I knew he had fifty dogs, thirty cats, three goats, two turkeys, and two pigs. And those were all his pets, not including the dogs and cats they bred to sell."

Rocky stared in shock at the woman who stood on the other side of the screen door as she finished explaining the amount of animals. "Is your uncle insane?" he asked, immediately regretting it when Kim elbowed him in his ribs.

The women only laughed, "Actually, technically he is clinically insane, but only because he's bi-polar," she replied with a smile. "You must be Rocky, Adam told us that Kim had a visitor," she continued before turning to Kim. "Hey Kim, how are you?"

"I'm fine Bev. And yes, the intellectual one beside me is Rocky," she replied with a laugh as Bev opened the screen door and they walked in, only to be assaulted by a black fur ball, with a ball in its mouth.

"Not now Mitzi," Bev replied out of habit as the poodle dropped the tennis ball at her feet.

"Kim, we thought we heard someone at the door," an older woman with short dark brown hair said as she came in.

"That you did Mary Ann, how are you?" Kim asked as she gave the older women a hug.

"Ecstatic. I have my three girls here. And who is this?" she asked turning to Rocky.

"Mary Ann, may I introduce Rocky DeSantos, we went to high school together. Rocky, this is Mary Ann Perna. And the one fighting with the poodle is Beverly Kincaid, Mary Ann's surrogate daughter."

"Actually, I'm Kim's, Mary Ann's daughter that is, best friend. When I was seventeen I came out here and they took me in," Bev replied with a smile as she finally got the ball from the dog and set it on top of the TV. "Nice to meet you Rocky. You picked quite a weekend to come to Kelayres; all of the Pernas are in town. My suggestion, run for your life," she continued with a wink as she walked over to the couch.

He was about to reply when they heard a distinctive snort to his left and he looked over to the staircase to find another women in her early twenties with the same color hair as Mary Ann, but it was longer and very much curlier.

"Then why aren't you running for the hills?"

Bev rolled her ryes as she sat down. "Last I checked, half your family was still scared to death of me Kim. Or did your brother finally close the club?"

"AJ hasn't been afraid of you since you were sixteen."

"I know, that was when the poor idiot fell head over heels for me," Bev replied shaking her head as the fluff ball hopped into her lap.

"Mitzi Cherie, get off the couch," Mary Ann said with a smile. "I swear Bev, that dog doesn't listen to anyone except you."

"Too much like her namesake I suppose. But thank heavens she doesn't go running into glass doors all the time."

"That was only because your uncle was mean to that poor dog," Anne replied with a grin as she walked into the room and over to Rocky. "Hi, you must be Kimmy's friend. I'm the other Kim, the _cuter_ one."

"The more _boy crazy_ one you mean," Kim replied.

"Hell, don't you mean the more_ idiotic_ one," Bev replied, ducking as a pillow came flying at her. "Believe it or not Rocky, we are both in our twenties, even though _some _of us tend to act like we are still in out twos.

"Look who's talking," Anne replied with a smile.

"Hi," Rocky replied, a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"Why don't you sit down you two," Bev told him and Kim as she stood up. "What can we get you to drink?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen, pausing long enough to push Anne into her seat and to tell Mary Ann to sit back down.

"What do you have?" Kim asked as she glanced at Rocky.

"Water, milk, coke…" Bev began.

"Bev made her ice tea," Mary Ann interrupted.

Bev's head came around the corner with a smile. "I take it you want some more."

"You know me far to well my girl," Mary Ann replied with a smile.

Bev just shook her head as she brought the glass she had already picked up from the table and refilled to her. "So what can I get you?"

"Tea please," Anne replied with a smile.

"I'll have the same."

"Sure Kim, what about you Rocky?"

"I guess I'll have tea as well."

Bev smiled happily. "Happy days are here again, now I can tell Stephan that not only did Mary Ann drink my tea, so did three other people," she replied as she turned, then started to mumble to herself, but they could still hear her. "See if he puts down my culinary skills again, next time I'll make him salmon with a mint sauce like they did in Something to Talk About, then he'll have a reason to complain.," she trailed off as she rounded the corner in the kitchen and they could no longer hear her.

Anne and Mary Ann both shook their heads while Rocky turned to Kim slightly in fear. "Who's Stephan? And what did she mean like they did in Something to Talk About?"

Kim smiled as she held back a laugh, "Stephan is her co-worker, and he was stupid enough to say she couldn't cook once, when in reality she hadn't even made it, his girlfriend had."

"They've since broken up," Anne interrupted with a laugh.

"Anyway," Kim continued, giving Anne a glare for interrupting her. "Bev actually grew up cooking and such, her family had a catering business and her mom had a cake-making business so the girl can cook like nobody's business. In fact she was the one who taught me. As to the movie reference, you know the movie with Julie Roberts and Dennis Quaid, where she finds out he's cheating on her?"

"Yeah, I saw it once."

"Well, in the movie she makes him salmon with mint sauce or something like that, and the sauce had a minor poison in it to make him sick," Mary Ann continued

"And if Stephan doesn't watch it, he'll end up in the hospital too," Bev said as she walked into the room with four glasses, and walked over to Kimberly who took two, then gave Rocky and Kim theirs. "Speaking of food Kim, there's a fresh batch of pumpkin flowers if you would like some. We already put aside some for the boys."

"Really?" Kim asked sitting up slightly and Rocky looked at her curiously. He had never seen her act like that around food unless it was shellfish.

Anne laughed, "I'll get them. I doubt that dog will let Bev up again anyway," she replied looking over at Mitzi who was sound asleep in Bev's lap.

Moments later she returned with a plate of something that appeared to be deep-fried, but you could still see the green underneath the batter. Rocky looked at them questioningly as Kim picked one up and took a bite, closing her eyes in delight. "Rocky you have to try these, they're delicious."

Rocky shrugged and picked one up and took a bite. "These are pretty good. Did you make them?" he asked looking at Bev. Something about her was so familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I finally convinced Kim's grandmother to teach me. I swear she was determined to take the secret to the grave," she replied glancing out the window across the street. "Speaking of which, here she comes. Mary Ann, I'm going to check on the kids."

"We'll come with you," Kim replied quickly as she stood up, pulling Rocky with her. Anne laughed as she stood up as well and grabbed the plate.

"See you later mom, have fun with Grandma," she said as Mary Ann shook her head at them.

"Chickens," she called over her shoulder as they ran out the back door. Standing she went to face her mother-in-law, God help her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rocky looked at the three women in confusion as he sat at the table on the back porch. "Who exactly are we running from and why?"

Kim smiled and patted his arm softly. "Kim's grandmother lives across the street, and as much as they love her, she can drive a person insane in two minutes flat. Bev only left me with her once, and I still have nightmares. She's a sweetheart in her own way, but too much to handle if you aren't family."

"Even if you are family," Bev countered.

Rocky shook his head. "This is one crazy town. So whose mother is she?"

"My father's," Anne explained

"I can't imagine living across the street from your mother-in-law, it would drive me batty. I love John's mother to death, but if she lived across the street from us I might be tempted to strangle him," Bev muttered

"In case you're wondering, John is her fiancé," Anne explained shaking her head.

Rocky smiled at the two women, you could definitely tell they had been friends for a long time, they were almost like twins. Except for the fact they looked nothing alike. Anne had dark brown hair that was very curly and reached just past her shoulders. She also had olive skin and brown eyes. On the other hand, Bev had black hair that appeared to be quite straight, and based on the braid it was in, it went down to her knees. Her skin was pale and she had blue eyes.

Something about her was so familiar it was driving him nuts, finally he had enough. "This is going to sound crazy, but you seem so familiar."

"Which one of us?" Bev asked

"Sorry, you."

"I can probably answer that," Anne replied before anyone else could. "Have you ever seen Contact?"

"The TV show about aliens living on earth?" he asked for clarification then continued after Anne nodded. "Once, my girlfriend was watching it, said something about one of the actresses looking like one of her best friends who had been missing since they were teenagers," Suddenly he stopped and looked closed at Bev, who was smiling softly with a twinkle in her eyes like she was trying not to laugh. "You're in the show aren't you, the alien who has advanced powers."

"That would be me," she replied smiling and nodding her head slightly.

He turned to Kim suddenly. "Didn't you say Stephan was her co-worker?" he asked before turning to Bev again. "Would that be Stephan Gantry?"

"That's the one," Bev replied before scowling slightly, looking off into the distance. "Stupid Hollywood actor," she mumbled under her breath.

"She's still got quite a grudge against him," Anne explained with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm not him. Remind me to never insult her food," he told Kim. She only smiled as she picked up another pumpkin flower and waved at the kids as one of the dogs detached itself from the group in the yard and came bounding up the steps towards them.

"Save the food," Bev cried as the dog launched itself at her.

Kim picked up the food as Anne grabbed Bev's tea, and they both watched as she and licked from head to toe.

"Kim get this mutt off me," she hollered while Anne just laughed.

"Bingo!" Bev tried again, "Get down you stupid dog, you're squashing Mitzi."

"Oh come on already Kim, call your dog off her. She really didn't need the bath," Kim said with a smile as Rocky took another pumpkin flower.

Anne only sighed. "Bingo get down," she ordered and immediately the dog stopped and walked over to her happily.

"Kim I swear, one of these days I'm going to poison that dog in its sleep. Doesn't he realize that he in over three years old? I thought Shadow was a handful," Bev replied. "Now I've got to go inside and face your grandmother," she continued standing up. "Leave a pumpkin flower for me," she called as she walked into the house, sending the dog an evil glare before she shut the door.

"Kim, sometimes I swear you are so mean to her."

Anne shrugged slightly. "That's life. Actually it's payback for being older than me," she replied with a smile.

"Got a question." Rocky said as he picked up another pumpkin flower. "Why exactly are these called pumpkin flowers? Oh, and who's Shadow?" he added as an afterthought, the name catching his attention like Bev's appearance had.

"Because that's what they are." Rocky looked at Anne questioningly.

"You know the leaf on a pumpkin?" Kim asked with a smile as her friend's lost expression.

"Yes," he replied slowly, suddenly afraid of the answer. "Are you telling me these are the leaves, deep fried?" he asked looking at the food not sure if he still wanted one or not.

"That would be correct," Anne replied with a smile at the look on his face. "I love seeing people's expressions when they realize they've been eating pumpkin leaves. Yours reminds me of Bev's when she first found out."

Rocky carefully set the flower down on the plate once more. "So, how did you and Bev meet anyway?" he asked, "Was it before or after she starting acting?"

"Before, _long_ before. Actually we met on the first day of seventh grade. We were inseparable for the next two years until I moved back here when my dad was transferred again. That was the end of ninth grade, March of our junior year I was walking to the post office with my friends after school, and found her inside. She lived with us till she was eighteen, and then went to Texas. About six months later one of her usual customers at the café she worked at asked her if she would come down and audition for a role in his show. Scared the hell out of her, as she is terrified being in front of people. He convinced her to try, and she got the part. Actually, she later learned he had written the part around her. She's been on Contact ever since. Her joining the show actually raised the ratings and kept it going. Especially when she started dating John. The fans loved that two of the couples on the show were dating in real life."

"And Shadow was her dog when she was sixteen. She had to leave him behind when she came here, a black lab I believe," Kim explained, remembering her friend's earlier question.

"John Peterson?" Rocky asked as he began to remember Alisha saying something about that. Now what was it she had said… And the description of the dog sounded very familiar.

"That's the one. They gained even more of an audience when John proposed at the Emmy's this past year," Anne continued

"Not that we planned for that to happen."

The three turned and looked towards the door to find Bev standing there with a smile. She had taken a quick shower and changed, and Rocky could see that her hair was certainly to her knees as she had it loose so it could dry.

"You're a nut, you are going to sit out here in 55 degree weather with wet hair, let alone that much wet hair," Kim said shaking her head as Bev walked over to her chair, pausing to lift her hair as she sat, then let it fall over the back of the chair.

"Thank you very much _mother_," Bev replied rolling her eyes. "But there's _no_ way this side of heaven that I am blow drying my own hair. I've never done it a day in my life, and I'm_ not_ going to start now."

"Yeah, you should have heard her arguing with her hair stylist on set a few weeks ago, I had called, and got to hear her go at it. The crazy man wanted to use a hairdryer on her, and they argued for over an hour, pulling in everyone's stylists, John, _and_ Peter," Anne replied with a smile.

"Would you really want to spend an hour sitting in a chair while someone uses a hair dryer on your head? After a while those things can burn your head. No thank you," Bev replied before taking a sip of her tea and looking around the group. She smiled when she saw Rocky sending the pumpkin flowers an occasional look of shock. "I take it you told him what pumpkin flowers were," she continued with a smile as she picked one up. "By the way, in case you are wondering, Peter is the director and occasional writer on the show. And as to how it worked out, well, Hope will have her hair in a braid a couple episodes from now when they go to find someone."

"I can't believe you won," Kim said with a smile.

"When she threatened to quit, they let her win," Anne replied shaking her head. "I swear you have them wrapped around your little finger, _especially_ John and Peter."

"Can I help it, John loves me, and Peter thinks of me as the daughter he never had," Bev replied. "But, enough about all that. So you use to live in California as well," she continued looking at Rocky.

He smiled, "How else could I have met Kim?"

"We should start a club, the only people in Kelayres who lived in California," Anne replied with a smile.

"You lived in California?" he asked the two women.

"Almost all my live until I was seventeen. Kim lived there for three years," Bev replied.

"What part?"

"Northern, halfway between Sacramento and San Francisco," Anne replied.

"Really? My ex-girlfriend said the same thing when I met her."

"Really? I thought that was something only Bev said," Kim said looking at the two women who were the only one's to ever say that to her.

"Or Bev's friends," Anne replied looking down at her tea as if thinking about something.

"Where was she from?" Bev asked softly.

"Near Travis Air Force Base," Rocky replied.

"Really, that's where I was born."

Rocky looked at Adam who had snuck up on them. "Really, how interesting," he replied before looking at the two women who were looking at each other as if communicating with their eyes.

"That reminds me," Anne said looking at her brother then Kim, "I'm sure you've heard through the grapevine that I'm taking Adam and Emily to Bev's for spring break. We were wondering if Landon and Jaime could come."

"I heard about it. What exactly do you guys have planned for the two weeks?"

"Oh the usual when visiting Florida. Luckily we are shooting in Orlando right now so I can travel from home everyday. Anyway, we'll take the kids to the parks, and probably go riding a few times. Poor Sunshine, Patch, and Azure are going nuts having so little time to run other than in the coral."

Rocky looked at her questioningly, "Please tell me they are horses and not humans."

Kim rolled her eyes at his attempt of a joke, a bad joke, but a joke just the same. "Not funny Rocko."

"At least I tried," he replied with a slight smile.

"Anyway, go ahead and think about it Kim. And, you have to tell us more about yourself. Kim tells us so little of her time in California," Anne replied leaning forward with a predatory glint in her eye, as if saying tell or else.

Rocky looked at Kim, both questioning if her friend was completely sane, and wondering why she never spoke of California. "Well, I have enough brothers and sisters to drive any person nuts, but I think I survived well enough. I have a black belt, and have been in the navy for seven years, where I fly P-3 Orions."

"Wasn't that the plane you're uncle flew?" Adam asked, reminding them that he was still there.

"Yes love, that was the plane my uncle flew. Why don't you go back with Landon and the others, looks like he needs saving from the girls," Bev replied before he ran off to join his best friend.

"Your uncle flew Orions?"

"Yeah he did, I don't know if he still does though," Bev replied looking anywhere except at Rocky.

Rocky watched her curiously, but let it drop. "They are amazing planes."

"He always said that," Bev replied softly, finally looking at him. "So, after Kim came back from the wedding she told us a bit about everyone," she began.

"And she mentioned you have a girlfriend," Anne interrupted.

Bev and Kim both rolled their eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, she's nosy," Kim explained with a smile.

"Am not, just curious," Anne replied quickly.

Rocky shook his head. "That's ok. She was the one who watched Contact."

"The one who thought her missing friend was in it?" Anne asked slowly for clarification.

"That's her. Alisha's ex-boyfriend Micah came to town a couple weeks ago and she followed him back to California. She claimed it was also because she missed her best friend Joy, and that her friend Nicole was finally getting married, but I know she re-fell for him," he explained, not noticing the color drain from Bev's face momentarily, but she quickly regained herself before anyone could notice.

"How awful. You poor thing," Anne exclaimed when he was done.

"I'm ok; actually I was going to end things anyway. I recently realized I didn't care for her the way she deserved, and it wasn't right for her."

Bev smiled softly. "See Kim, I told you there were still gentleman out there other than my John. Just because you can't get past Eddie."

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "Eddie is an idiot, I'm accepting that."

Bev snorted once, but didn't comment any further. Kim shook her head. "Eddie is the guy Kim fell for in high school. Every time she starts to get over him, he does something to get her completely hooked again. He's a bloody idiot who is using her, but she doesn't listen to us," she explained for Rocky.

"He is not using me."

"Then why is he sitting in his car next to your garage waiting for you?" Bev asked nodding across the back yard to where the garage was, and sure enough, there sat a car with him in it.

"Because he needs help picking his mother's birthday gift," Anne replied as she stood up, "And before you say anything, save it until I get back," she continued as Bev opened her mouth, then she ran down the steps and across the yard.

"I'll see you later this week Kim. Nice meeting you Rocky," she called over her shoulder. Stopping when she reached the car. "Don't forget to close your mouth Bev," she called without looking back as she got in the car.

Bev rolled her eyes once more as they watched the car pull away. "Sucker for punishment," she mumbled under her breath before turning back to them. "Well, I hate to end such a lovely afternoon, but the girls have practice for the play, and I promised I'd give them a ride, if you don't mind that is."

"Go ahead Bev, I'll pick them up," Kim replied with a smile as she stood up. "I'll see you later, and come over as soon as you find out the real details with Eddie. I know you are going to go bother Jason."

"You know me too well my dear friend, strange considering I'm usually only here three times a year with filming and such."

"There is the internet after all. Have fun pulling the information out of Jason."

"If that doesn't work, there's always AJ. I'll never understand what possessed that boy to move in with Eddie," she replied shaking her head before she gave Kim a hug. "Nice meeting you Rocky, perhaps I'll see you again while you're here."

"Nice meeting you too Bev. Next time we'll have to talk some more about where you're from, who knows, maybe you lived near my ex."

"Who knows," she replied softly, though she seemed less excited, and he noticed a glint of something in her eyes, could it be fear? "Talk to you later," she continued before turning to the yard. "Emily, Jaime, time to go," she called and they both stopped and came running towards her and into the house. She smiled once more at them, and then followed the girls. Mitzi on her heels.

"Nice people," Rocky said softly as they gathered their glasses and the plate of pumpkin flowers. "Strange food, but nice people."

"They take some getting use to. Kim in a nut, but protective as hell of her friends, especially Bev. And Bev is a sweetheart; she was actually the first person I met when I moved here. She was chasing Adam down the street as I got out of the car. Landon and Adam literally ran into each other, and as they say, the rest is history."

Rocky smiled at the mental image of the two boys running smack dab into each other and the two women staring in shock. "A bit secretive though."

"Like we are one's to talk," Kim admonished and he smiled sheepishly. "Bev doesn't like to talk about her childhood and teenage years. In fact I know very little, other than they met when they were eleven-ish, and pretty much what you learned today," she explained then paused thoughtfully. "Although the part about her uncle was a surprise, I didn't even know she had an uncle in the Navy. The only uncle I knew about was the one with all the animals. She hasn't been in contact with her family since she came here," she explained as an afterthought.

"Wouldn't it be strange if she knew Alisha? You know," he began as he remembered why the description of the dog sounded so familiar. "Alisha had a picture of her and her friends when they were teenagers. And I knew most of them, Joy, Nicole, Grace, and Princess; but I never met the sixth girl.

"Alisha explained that her name was Teresa, and she ran away when she was seventeen, never to be heard or seen of again. But, the reason I remember that picture, is because with the girls was a black lab named Shadow. Alisha explained that he was Teresa's dog until she ran away, then she left him in Joy's care."

"Rocky what are you getting at," Kim asked as she leaned back against the wall.

"What if Teresa is Bev," he began and stopped her when she started to interrupt. "Think about it, Teresa ran away when she was seventeen, leaving behind her family and friends, as well as a dog named Shadow who was a black lab. Bev came here when she was seventeen, and hasn't talked to her family since, and she left behind a black lab named Shadow."

"Rocky," Kim began shaking her head softly, but he continued as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Then there was the fact that she never talks about her life before she came here, and her way of describing where they use to live. You yourself said that only Bev and Kim described it as 'halfway between Sacramento and San Francisco' And Kim added that Bev's friends did as well. Then Alisha used the exact same saying the first time I met her.

"Rocky," she tried again.

"And there's the fact that Alisha was watching Contact because she thought her missing friend was in it, and lo and behold, Bev stars in Contact. And Alisha lived near Travis Air Force base, and that's where Adam was born, so Kim and her family must have lived near there when he was born, and if I'm guessing right, he was born around the time Kim was eleven or so, when she met Bev."

"Rocky, listen to yourself," Kim exclaimed, finally breaking through to him.

"But it fits, it's too coincidental."

"_Exactly_. What are the odds that _your_ ex-girlfriend's friend who ran away is one of _my _best friends? And if you ran away, would you _really_ take such a public job as an actress in a hit TV show? Think about it Rocko, Teresa is probably living a low profile life, _if_ she is even alive."

"What do you mean _if_ she's alive?" Rocky asked in shock.

"Rocky, Angel Grove is a safe place, other than the monster attacks and such, but you've lived outside Angel Grove for the past seven years. You know the world isn't as safe as it was. She was a teenage girl on her own; you yourself said there has been no sign of her. There's a good possibility that she died on the streets."

Rocky sighed softly. "I know, I actually told Alisha that the night she was watching Contact. But it could be," he tried again.

"Rocky, what did Teresa look like?" she asked softly.

"She had blonde hair and hazel eyes," he replied softly. "I guess your right. She couldn't hide herself that much."

"I know Rocko, come on, let's go back to the house and call Trini. You can tell her she can't kill you."

"You're coming?" he asked perking up immediately as she opened the back door.

"Yes, I'm going to let the kids go to Bev's. But don't think this will become a normal occurrence, I can't make it to every birth in the group, especially with Tanya and Kat both expecting now too," she replied as she set the dishes down.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to every one either."

She smiled as the walked towards the front door, then turned and called through the house. "Bye Mary Ann. I'll see you later. Landon is still out back with Adam."

"All right. See you later Kim," Echoed through the house as they opened the door and left.


	14. Chapter 13: Billy Jr and attacks

Thanks Kryptonite for your review!! 

**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday March 26th, 2006  
Houston, Texas  
Hospital Waiting Room  
3:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim sighed as she looked around the waiting room. They were all there; even Justin had made it from collage. The miracle of spring break. It had been sixteen hours since Trini had gone into labor. Most of the group was trying not to doze off at three a.m. She smiled as she looked around the group; Tanya was sound asleep on Adam's shoulder. She was like a two year old with candy since she found out she was pregnant. Kat too had just found out she was pregnant, and she was bubbling with joy, when she wasn't in the bathroom.

Jason, Billy, Zach, and Adam were all strutting around like the proud fathers-to-be they were. She couldn't begrudge them their happiness, but she sometimes thought as to how it wasn't fair that they had each other in this joyful time.

Changing her thoughts she glanced to her right to find Rocky sound asleep. He had tried to stay up as long as possible, but they had been up since six that morning when the twins had called her cell phone. She smiled as she remembered Bev in the background when they found out the twins were calling them. Bev and Anne had both apologized profusely.

"Hi."

Kim turned to her left when she heard the familiar voice, and saw Tommy sit down next to her. "Hi," she replied softly, nodding towards Rocky.

Tommy smiled and lowered his voice a fraction. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, I miss the twins, but other than that I'm good."

"They're great kids Kim."

"I know," she replied softly.

"Do you ever think about how life would have turned out if things had been different?"

"I used to, but I learned that one can't look back at the past, you have to face the future."

"What do you think it would have been like though?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. Things could have changed anyway, on one hand we could still be together, if not married. But on the other, we still could have broken up and ended up where we are now."

"And where is that?" he asked softly

"Friends, just as we were years ago," she replied with a smile.

"Do you think there's any hope for us?" he asked softly.

Kim sighed internally. "Tommy, it's been over ten years."

"I know, but there could be a chance, can't there?"

"Tommy," she began slowly.

"Kim, don't say it. We haven't seen each other in over ten years; you broke up with me because you were raped. Not because you didn't love me anymore. Don't answer me yet, think about it."

"Tommy," she began again.

"Please, just think about it," he replied softly before getting up and going to sit with Jason.

"Sounds like he doesn't want to let go," Rocky said softly.

Kim whipped her head around when she heard his voice. "Did you hear all that?" she asked softly, sighing when he nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear it."

Rocky sat up and took her hand in his. "It's ok Kim; you have no control over when Tommy does things. Come on, you have to be as tired as I am, neither of us had much sleep lately, close your eyes and rest. They'll tell us when the baby is born," he whispered softly.

Kim smiled at him as she shifted and tucked her legs up on the chair next to her, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was the first man she had felt comfortable with in a long time. It was a nice feeling.

Rocky smiled as he rested his head on top of hers, and quickly joined her in the oblivion of sleep. Neither noticed the look Tommy was giving them, or the looks Jason, Kat, and Justin were giving them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday March 26th, 2006  
Houston, Texas  
Hospital Waiting Room  
3:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim woke up suddenly, unsure of why, when she realized Billy was standing in the middle of the room looking around unsure of whom to wake.

"Billy?" she whispered, drawing his attention. "Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

Billy looked at his oldest friend and smiled. She had been sleeping in Rocky's arms, and was currently extracting herself from said arms. "Fine, everything is fine," he replied smiling from ear to ear. "It's a boy, nine pounds six ounces, twenty three and a half inches."

"Really?" she asked, as she stood up, and he nodded. Then she did something she hadn't done since she was sixteen, she squealed and grabbed his hands making him jump from side to side with her.

Everyone sat up when they heard what sounded like a squeal break through their dreams. "Five more minutes Isha," Zach muttered as he started to doze off again then realized why the alarm didn't sound right.

"Will whoever it is stop already, it's too early," Aisha mumbled before realizing that it was Kim squealing.

Everyone stared at Kim in shock at hearing her squeal after so many years, then they realized she wasn't dancing around by herself, and saw Billy was with her. Immediately everyone put two and two together and realized that the baby had been born, and within seconds the other women joined Kim in the squealing fest, except they weren't dancing around, as they were pregnant.

An hour later after everyone had seen Trini and William David Cranston II, who was immediately nicknamed BJ for Billy Jr., they made their way back to the Cranston residence for some much needed real rest.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday March 26th, 2006  
Crosby, Texas  
Cranston Residence  
7:18 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim rolled over and looked at the clock, wanting to curse its existence. There were times she hated that she could never sleep past eight, especially when she had gotten as little sleep as she had the night before. And of course being in a different time zone really threw her out of whack. Throwing back the blanket she knew that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. She might as well get up and do something. Sighing softly she got dressed quietly and quickly so she wouldn't wake anyone, then grabbed her cell phone and notepad and quietly crept out to the back yard and sat down on the porch. She had a good couple of hours to think, as everyone else was sound asleep.

Opening the notepad she tried to focus on her lessons for the next two weeks, but she couldn't. /-/ Why the hell did Tommy have to be such a pain in the butt/-/ she thought, knowing that until she solved the Tommy issue there was no way she would get any work done for her students. Not that the teenagers would mind, well, other than Andy, but he just loved her class cause they were neighbors.

She would have thought by now Tommy would have been over her, it had been almost a decade for crying out loud. But no, he wanted to get back together. And a small part of her thought that could be wonderful, but the other part, the part that wasn't her inner child, that wasn't head over heels in love with him to this day, knew that it wasn't going to happen…

Tommy couldn't handle her life. He was the straight forward person, protect those he loved, protect the world, and above all, make whoever hurt someone he loved get what they deserved. He thought the world was either good or bad. There was no in the middle for him, never had been. He had been on both sides, and thought that was all there was to the world, that everything could be tucked into those two simple categories. But it wasn't. Like she had told Rocky back at the Perna's. For all the evil in Angel Grove, the town was still very sheltered. Only Justin had been really exposed to the evils of the world when he lived in the shelter.

No matter how much Tommy loved her, and she loved him, there was no hope for them. Because there was no way Tommy could accept her life, the emotional scars she carried, or the things she had done, that she had allowed to happen. She wasn't as good as they thought her to be, in fact, she was the one who proved Tommy's theory incorrect. She didn't live in the good or the evil world. She lived in the world between them. Reality sucked sometimes, but she knew that, it was the life she had lived as long as she could remember.

"Good morning."

Kim nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice echoed behind her. Turning quickly she looked up into the familiar brown eyes of the youngest ranger. "What are doing up this early Justin?" she asked glancing at her watch to make sure she hadn't sat in thought for hours. No, it was only 7:15.

"I'm use to getting little sleep, as well as the time zone. And I woke up and saw the time, thought I was late for class, and scared any sleep that was left out of me," he replied as he sat down next to her.

"I use to do the same thing. But I had set my car clock five minutes fast, so I would look down at it and see the time and be sure I was going to be late. Still do it actually," she trailed off with a smile.

"I think we are the only ones though. Although we should probably teach Tommy that trick, maybe he'll stop being late all the time."

"That, or tell him to be somewhere earlier than he's suppose to be, then he'll be on time," she replied with a smile, trying to hide the fact that she had stiffened when he said Tommy's name.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Justin asked with a smile as he watched her, he had seen her reaction to Tommy, and was now wondering what was going on. She had been so relaxed this trip, before Tommy talked to her last night.

"My friend back in Kelayres told me about it. They use to joke her godmother would be late for her own funeral, she was so bad. They would tell her the party started at four, so she'd arrive by eight, and being only two hours late to the actual party, instead of arriving at ten."

"Geez, she was really late."

"Yeah, hence the joke about her funeral. They even began figuring ways that she could be late to the funeral, had a list going and everything," she replied with a smile.

Justin shook his head softly, she was smiling softly, and he knew it was now or never to bring up Tommy. "So, what did Tommy do to make you so tense?" he asked slowly.

Kim looked at him in surprise. Leave it to the youngest one who never knew her before Christmas to be able to read her better than the others. "You are too smart for your own good Justin," she replied, not wanting to talk about anything this close to the people involved. He would just have to deal with that.

"Want some coffee? I know where a good Starbucks is."

"Starbucks?" she asked sitting forward, a gleam of something in her eyes.

"Yes, Starbucks," he replied slowly.

"All right buddy boy, you win, I'll talk. But you're buying," she replied standing up and nearly dragging him to the door.

"Like Starbucks much?" he asked with a smile

"You have no idea, I'm addicted to the Chai tea, and would you know the closest Starbucks is over two hours from where I live," she replied while they walked to his car.

"So how long has it been since you've had any Chai tea?" he asked as he started the car.

She smiled gleefully, "Two years."

Justin looked at her quickly, "You do realize that I'm a poor collage student right, don't go drinking me out of food for the next month."

"Don't worry about it, after the first one, I'm buying the supplies to make my own again," she replied with a smile, already figuring out the amount she could afford to get.

Justin only shook his head as he drove. "So, what happened?"

Kim sighed softly as she briefly described what Tommy had said in the wee hours of the morning. Justin listened patiently, wondering if there was something that he had missed whenever people talked about her and Tommy's relationship.

"Kim," he began slowly. "Whenever Jason or Trini or some of the others talked about your relationship with Tommy, they made it out as the wonderful fairy tale romance. But the way you are talking, it's like they really didn't know what they were talking about."

Kim sighed. "You have to promise me that nothing leaves the two of us," she began softly.

"Of course."

"To anyone who saw us, it probably _was_ a fairy tale, maybe even more than we thought. I was the princess who found her knight in shinning armor. But, like any fairy tale there was a bad guy trying to split the happy couple up. Except the bad guy wasn't out there, the bad guy was in _me_. Tommy has that whole either good or bad thing, he can't accept that there's a middle ground, and _unfortunately_, I live in that middle ground. There are things in my past that I'm not proud of, that I've kept secret from everyone, _even_ Jason, Trini, Zach, and Billy. And they've known me since we were in elementary school... Tommy only saw part of me, and he fell in love with that part, but I'm not that girl anymore. And no matter how much I still care for Tommy, there can be no future for us other than friends, even _that_ is questionable."

Justin never got a chance to answer as they had arrived at Starbucks, so he mused over what she had said while she read the paper.

"_Oh my God_!"

Justin looked up at Kim quickly wondering what had caused her reaction. She was staring at the paper, and her hand was shaking. All the color had drained from her face, and she looked quite literally scared to death."Kim, what is it?" he asked as he placed his hand over hers, pulling the paper down. He saw the headline read 'Hollywood Actress Attacked Near Home In Florida'.

"Justin, I have to get back to the house, now," she replied as she stood up.

"No problem, but Kim, what's going on?" he asked as he stood up and they walked out of the coffee house.

"They actress attacked is a friend of mine, my kids were at her house," she replied softly, still in shock.

Justin raised his eyebrow, slightly wondering how she knew a Hollywood actress, but immediately worried about the twins. They drove home as quickly as possible, and Kim ran straight into the house, nearly knocking Billy over who had opened the door.

"Kim?" Billy asked as she ran past him without a word. He turned back to the door to find Justin watching Kim as well, but also reading a newspaper article. "Justin?" he asked slowly, totally lost.

Justin handed him the paper, "The actress had the twins at her house," he replied before walking down the hall.

Billy quickly looked down at the article in question and began to read.

_Jacksonville, Florida  
_

_Hollywood actress, Beverly Kincaid was admitted to the local hospital after she was found near her home earlier this morning. Miss. Kincaid had a broken arm, and numerous bruises, but could not identify her attacker.  
_

_Miss. Kincaid is most known for her role on the television show Contact, as well as being the fiancé of fellow castmate, John Peterson. Miss. Kincaid is said to be in stable condition, and will be released later today._

Billy looked up from the article, wondering what was going on nowadays. By that time he had noticed the others had woken up and were coming out of the rooms looking around wondering what in heaven's name was going on. "Billy, what's wrong?" Jason asked softly as they saw Kim come running out of the room.

"Kim?" Rocky asked softly.

"I have to go," she replied trying to get past them.

"Kim what's going on?" Tommy asked stopping her by taking her arm in his hand.

"Let me go Tommy," she pleaded.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong. We want to help you."

"You can't help me Tommy," she replied as her tears started to fall. "Not in this, not in life. Let me go, my babies need me," she whispered

Tommy dropped her arm in shock at her words, and she turned and ran through the door. Everyone watched as she stopped short when a car pulled up and the doors opened before it even had a chance to stop.

"Mamma!"

Kim stopped mid-step and turned around. She stared in slight shock at seeing Jaime coming towards her then ran towards her and sunk to her knees, gathering both in her arms. Everyone watched in surprise as Kim sat in the middle of the yard, holding her kids, crying uncontrollably.

Rocky separated himself from the group, and walked over to the three people standing off to the side by the car. "Kim? What's going on?" he asked the dark-haired girl.

"I'm guessing Kim heard about Bev?"

"What happened?" he asked, not having read the article.

"I'm not sure, we were at Medieval Times, Bev couldn't come because she got a last minute call from work. Anyway, when we got out, I found a message from Bev on my cell phone, telling me to bring the kids here. John called this morning to tell me Bev was in the hospital. She was found by the side of the house, unconscious and severely beaten," she whispered so Adam and Emily wouldn't hear.

Rocky looked at Anne in shock, then glanced back at Kim. No wonder she was a wreck. "Why don't you get Kim and the kids, I'll get my friends back in the house. I'm guessing you want to go see Bev."

"Yeah, as soon as possible. Bev is going to need me. But I want to get the kids home first."

"Why don't we take them back to Kelayres, then you can go to Bev sooner."

"Would you do that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course, you're Kim's friends," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he replied before she walked over to Kim and the twins, Adam and Emily running ahead of her.

Rocky made his way back to the others next to the house. "Kim and I are leaving. Billy, can you let Trini know we said goodbye?"

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"I'll fill them in Rock, you just get Kim and the twins where they need to go," Justin replied before Rocky could say anything.

"Thanks Justin," he replied before going inside to get his stuff, and Justin started to explain about the article.

Ten minutes later he and Kim were on there way with the four kids, and Anne was on her way back to Florida.


	15. Chapter 14: Life goes on

Hey everyone, 

First off, I am SO very sorry it's taken so long for an update. Goodness I haven't worked on this one since I lived in Maryland, first with moving, then moving, then moving… oi I move WAY too much, then with other stress in life, then getting hit with writer's block it REALLY got put on the back burner. I'm so very sorry.

But, I have completed chapter 15. Chapter 16 may or may not be done depending on how much more I want to show that chapter. And I have chapter 17 figured out. So it's on the go again :-)

There are some changes from the original direction I intended to take this one, hopefully they will go with it, but if not, I'm sorry. Blame the change of pace on two years hiatus… lord I can't believe it's been two years….. oi! But answers are coming, though it may not look like it.

Please let me know what you think

Carebear

* * *

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday April 9th, 2006  
****Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
****Hart Residence  
****4:35 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rolling her eyes when she heard the doorbell, Beve got up and made her way to the door. If it was Andy asking if she needed help, _again_, she was going to kill him for interrupting her game of solitaire. That and making her walk when it was the last thing she wanted to hassle with.

"What is it Andy?" she asked as she opened the door before looking up. "Oh… hello."

"Umm…. Hi. I was looking for Kim Hart, but I think I have the wrong house."

Bev smirked lightly. "No, you've got the right house. Hello Tommy."

"How do you…" he trailed off looking around as if he would spot someone who had told her.

"Kim and I are good friends. I know you from pictures," she explained with a smile. "Come on in. Least I can do since you came all the way here is get you a drink."

"Thanks… Where's Kim?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"She's at Bethesda. She got an e-mail about Rocky's accident, and seeing as she was the closest to Maryland she went to see how he was doing," Bev explained as she opened the cupboard and reached to take down two glasses.

"Here, let me help you with those," Tommy spoke up before he got them.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile before turning to the fridge. "Ok, so we have water, milk, juice, and coke."

"Coke," he replied with a smile.

"Of course," she smirked as she opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle. "You get to pour seeing as I am only one handed here," she continued as he took the bottle.

"Out of curiosity, how did you manage to break your arm and your leg?" he asked as she turned her crutches to move out of his way.

"Remember when Kim left suddenly after Trini had her baby two weeks ago?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm the person from the newspaper," she explained as he returned the bottle to the fridge and picked up the two glasses.

"So you're Beverley Kincaid," Tommy replied as he followed her out to the living room then handed her glass to her after she was seated on the couch.

"Quite right," she agreed as he sat. "So, what brings you to our little corner of the world?"

"I wanted to see Kim. Check to see if she was alright."

"Because of what happened in Texas or about the other little things that exist between you two?"

"Just how much do you know about me?"

"Everything darling, _everything_," she replied with a grin.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked concerned.

"Yes and no," she countered. "Relax darling, I don't use my knowledge as blackmail except on a few of my co-workers."

"Well that's good to hear, I think," he laughed

"Quite so. Well then, which are you here to inquire about?" Bev asked as she shifted on the couch and lifted her leg to rest it on the coffee table.

"Both I guess," he replied honestly.

"Ahh well, I'll let you in on a secret. Kim will talk about Texas; she probably won't talk about the other."

Tommy frowned slightly as he thought. "Just how close are you and Kim?"

"She's my best friend. Other than the Kimmy," she explained before smiling. "The woman who brought the twins to Texas," she explained

"Oh, okay. So does that mean you know about…" he trailed off unsure.

"I know about how you two dated. How she broke up with you. _Why_ she broke up with you. And everything else from that day on," Bev replied with a half smile. "Look Tommy, I'm all for you and her clearing the air. Truth is, she's never exactly forgiven herself for that letter. _But_, you have to understand something. Kim went through hell. And she doesn't like to talk about it, nor does she like to focus on it. _We_ barely discuss it. So if you _are_ going to get this worked out between you…. Well you're gonna have to work at it. But I have one question for you."

"What's that?" Tommy asked as he thought over what she had said.

"Do you still love her?"

"Always," he replied before realizing what she had asked. "Err… that is…"

"Chill Tommy. You're answer is good enough for me. Besides, if you weren't focusing on the question, like you were, then the answer that slips out is, often or not, the truth. If we think about it, we tend to try and find another way to say it."

"Ok, I have to ask. _How_ old are you? Because you certainly have a lot more wisdom than the majority of people I know about my age."

"Don't you know to _never_ ask a woman her age?" Bev countered. "But just the same, I'm a year younger than Kim."

"Really? You sound so much older."

"Comes from having to grow up earlier than you planned," Bev replied with a smile. "So, I know all about you from your teenage years. What are you up to nowadays?"

Smiling Tommy shook his head. "I co-own a karate dojo with one of my best friends…" he began.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday April 9th, 2006  
****Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
****Boyers Supermarket  
****6:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Groaning softly Kim stopped the car before getting out and walking into Boyers. The last thing she wanted right now was to go shopping, but she knew they would probably need at least something for the night and so she was here instead of at home hugging her children and being thankful that she wouldn't have to leave home for the next few days.

"Why look who's here Kimmy. I was starting to suspect she had been kidnapped and locked away in Bethesda."

Snapping her head up Kim shook her head after she saw Anne standing in front of her with a shopping cart and Bev next to her leaning on her crutches. "All right, _how_ in the name of all that is decent are you managing to walk with one of your arms in a cast?"

"Very, _very_ carefully," Bev replied with a smile. "_Luckily_ I can still use my fingers to grip the crutch and it's my other leg that is broken so…… I can get around to some extent."

"I can tell. So what are you doing here?"

"Shopping my dear woman. Shopping. You're cupboards are _entirely_ too bare."

"You're _shopping_ for _my_ cupboards?" Kim asked shocked.

"Girl, I've only been staying at your house for the past two weeks. Of _course_ I'm shopping for your cupboards," Bev replied offended she would ask such a thing.

"Yeah, this is Bev, not me," Anne added with a smirk.

"And even _she_ would stock your cupboards after staying at your place for two weeks," Bev continued with a smile.

"All right, all right. You two have proven just how tired I am," Kim replied as she rolled her eyes. "So, what's new with you guys?" she asked as she joined them and they started down the canned food aisle.

"Nothing much. Bev was just filling me in on the investigation in Florida, and what your munchkins have been up to lately. What about you? How is Rocky?" Anne asked as she stopped and grabbed a few cans of green beans.

"He's out of ICU," Kim replied with a half smile.

"Well that's good. When is he supposed to be back in the air?"

"He's sort of not."

"What?" Bev asked stopping mid-step and nearly falling flat on her face before Anne grabbed her.

"Yeah, what she said before she tried to break her other leg," Anne agreed.

"He's been diagnosed with night blindness. As well as his inner ear is now off. He can fly during the day, but he can't go back in the air."

"So where does he go now?" Bev asked concerned.

"He's looking into transferring to law maybe. Like the rest of us nutcases from Angel Grove, he wants to be able to help people. And he thinks he might be able to in law or maybe he'll see about military police or something like that," Kim explained as they started down the aisle once more.

"Well at least he has a plan. When is he going to be out of the hospital?"

"Not for a few weeks yet," Kim replied as Bev nodded her head.

"Seems like everyone you know is ended up in the hospital lately doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but technically you're the one who was hurt the most. Rocky was just unconscious for a few days. You're the one with the broken arm, broken leg in three places, not to mention the cracked ribs. Which reminds me, how in heavens name did you guys keep that out of the newspaper?"

"My total injuries? Easy. We only released what we wanted them to know," Bev replied with a grin. "And hey, I'll be back to my old self in no time. And until then, we have Hope making a trip back home for information so….. I'm enjoying my free time. Well other than the message back to Earth we're going to do in two weeks."

"Remind me again how many weeks you guys are ahead in the show?" Kim asked as she grabbed a jug of milk.

"All we have left are the final two episodes of the season. And my 'call home' is going to be the last part of the season finale. Then we don't start shooting next season until the end of August so I should at least be in a walking cast by then."

"Sounds like you guys have that covered then."

"That we do Ms. Hart," Bev agreed. "So, dinner, your place? We send the kids to Mary Ann's and have a girl's night?"

"What are we having for dinner though?" Kim responded with a smile.

"Ahh our specialty. Crab pasta, shrimp scampi, Red Lobster Cheese Biscuits, Baked Potatoes with tons of sour cream, and Cream Puffs," Anne explained.

"And don't forget the appetizers and drinks," Bev spoke up.

"Do I ask?" Kim countered as she raised an eyebrow to look at them.

"Mozzarella sticks and Coconut Shrimp for the appetizers, and to drink we're going to have Cream sickles, Margaritas, and Daiquiris," Anne explained.

"Ohh I love you two," Kim smiled happily.

"We know you do. Besides, I figure after all we've been through, Bev's attack, Rocky's accident, it's about bloody time we had a night just to get completely drunk off our asses. And what better way with each of our favorite drinks," Anne replied with a grin. "So, let's get the last of the supplies and go to your house. Sit you and Bev down in the kitchen and I'll start cooking while she gives me instructions."

"This is the first time I'll not be able to actually make everything myself," Bev whined.

"Hence the reason you and Kim get your drinks right away. Besides, we have things to talk about as it is so," Anne trailed off with a shrug.

"We do?" Kim asked confused.

"We do," Bev replied with a half smile. "Come on, let's get those mozzarella sticks and meet Anne at the register."

Kim shook her head before following Bev to the freezer section. "SO what's the conversation going to be about?"

"You'll see," Bev replied softly as she looked at her for a moment before continuing along the aisle. Kim stopped and stared in shock at the place Bev had just been. That look in her friend's eyes. She knew it. And yet she also feared it.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday April 9th, 2006  
****Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
****Hart Residence  
****7:02 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"All right, what's going on?" Kim asked once she and Bev were seated at the table with their drinks while Anne ran around cooking.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story…" Bev began with a sigh as she flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"And what _isn't_ nowadays?" Kim countered.

"She's got a point there Bev."

"Oh hush, you need to concentrate on cooking," Bev snapped with a smile as Anne flipped her off. They had the oddest relationship those two... "Anyway," Bev began with a sigh. "We've sort of been keeping something from you all these years."

"Oh?" Kim asked concerned. "You two aren't _actually_ related are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Good lord no. There are enough members of the Perna family to invade the world without me," Bev teased as Anne flipped her off once more. "But no, it's something else actually…" she trailed off before taking another drink of her alcohol.

"Bev, you're starting to worry me…" Kim trailed off as Bev smiled sadly.

"Sweetie girl, that's just it. Technically speaking….. I'm not Beverley Kincaid."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked slowly.

"Beverley Marie Kincaid died two months after she was born in 1983," Bev began with a sigh. "Five years ago I found an article about her death online and sort of borrowed her identity."

"You're not Bev?" Kim began as she tried to process everything. "Then who are you? And why did you take the identity of a girl dead seventeen years?"

"I was born in Fairfield, California. In seventh grade I met Kim and we became the best of friends. She moved away our freshman year, but when I ran away two years later they took me in here and hid me at relatives' houses when the police came to see if I was here. After a few months I found out about Beverley and took her identity, changed my hair color and eye color, and started a new life. I moved to Texas after I got my GED to avoid getting caught by my family who would still try to see if I might come here to Kim's. Then I met Peter and he convinced me to go on the show so I did."

"Okay, that doesn't explain why you did it. I mean _yes_ I understand you did it to avoid being found, but _why_ did you run away? And _who_ did you use to be?"

Bev sighed softly. "My birth name was Teresa Diane Gandolph. When I was five my mother married my stepfather and I became known as Teresa Diane Montgomery, though legally I was still a Gandolph. I ran away to get away from my stepfather and the life I had in Fairfield."

"Wait a minute…" Kim began as she flashed back to Rocky's suspicions.

"Yes Kim, Rocky's girlfriend Alisha use to know me," Bev replied softly as she leaned back. "The world is too freaking small sometimes… either that or God is out to get me… After Kim moved away I met Alisha, along with our friends we had when I ran, Joy Orlando, Nicole Kingston, Princess Benendito, and introduced them to Grace Kane. I had known Grace since I was eleven. And I also met Micah. The ex Alisha left Rocky for. He was her first boyfriend; I was there when they broke up and through every step of their relationship."

"But…" Kim trailed off as she shook her head. "Rocky said that Teresa had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Even with new hair color and I'm assuming contacts….. How could you not have been recognized on the show?"

"When I was seventeen I was exceptionally overweight. You loose the weight, you tend to look different. And I sort of had a few things helped along medically to help change my appearance," Bev admitted with a shrug.

"Plastic Surgery?" Kim asked shocked.

"Kim, this is the millennium. Plastic Surgery isn't that big a deal," Anne called softly.

"Well yes I know... But it's just such a shock. You _hate_ anything having to deal with needles and the doctor," Kim trailed off once more. "Ok, I can accept all this. But why did you run? And why are you telling me now?"

Bev sighed once more, heavily this time. "Remember the stepfather I mentioned? Well he wasn't the greatest guy in the world."

"You're both going to need these," Anne interrupted her setting fresh drinks in front of them.

Kim glanced at her before turning her attention back to her friend. Something told her this was not going to be good.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 10th, 2006  
****Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
****Hart Residence  
****9:38 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Kim,_

_Sorry to shock you and run. But I have to get to Florida. I've got to tell John the truth before I lose my nerve again._

_You take care of yourself. And no matter how things turn out now that you know the truth, I'll always consider you one of my closest friends in the world. You have to know that._

_Love always_

_Bev_

_P.S. I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday, so please don't kill me. Tommy's in town. He stopped by before Kimmy showed up and we went shopping. He's probably going to stop by sometime today, hopefully after you wake up and read this. And the kids are staying at the house for another night; we thought you might need the house to yourself to figure things out in regards to Tommy, or at least to be able to have that talk on your own._

_And Kim, don't make the mistakes I have. You need to tell him._

Groaning Kim let her head fall on the kitchen table. The three of them had been up all night, finally crashing in the living room at eight a.m. And thanks to their drinking the _entire_ night, she had been out cold until fifteen minutes before. Only to wake and find that note. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. On top of everything else, _why_ does he have to be in town _now_?"

"Cause your life sucks," she continued answering herself. Standing up she waited for the room to stop spinning before heading to the fridge. Spotting a batch of Anne's special hang over reliever on the shelf with a post-it that read "DRINK ME, or else" she shook her head before grimacing.

"Bloody brilliant Kim, shake your head after you drank enough Daiquiris to supply a reunion of the _entire_ Perna family," And considering everyone in Kelayres and McAdoo were either related to Anne on her dad's side or her mom's side…. That was saying something.

Grabbing the container she poured it into a pot and put it on the stove to heat it up. She had learned years before that this particular drink was best if served warm with chocolate. Otherwise you just got sick off your butt after drinking it.

Hearing the doorbell ring moments later she was debating killing Anne and Bev as she made her way to the door. Opening it she spoke before looking. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'm starting to think I should stop coming by your house," Tommy smiled as she closed her eyes and groaned.

"I thought you were Bev and Kim."

"That's ok. Bev thought I was some guy named Andy," he replied with a laugh. "May I come in?"

"Umm," Kim began looking around. "Yeah sure, just don't speak too loudly."

"Hang over?"

"From hell," she replied as she turned and made her way back to the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Oh shit."

Hearing her curse Tommy grew concerned as he quickly followed her to the kitchen, to find her turning off the stove and see her glaring at the contents of the pot. "Do I ask?"

"The Perna hangover remover just became scrambled eggs instead of slightly warm: milk, egg, whatever mixture," she replied with a sigh as she took the pot to her sink. "Hungry?" she asked with a smirk.

"What's _in_ the hangover remover?" he asked wondering if he should even be asking.

"You don't want to know," she replied with a smile. "Besides, it doesn't work when turned into something _actually_ edible. So, what brings you here?" she asked as she turned to face him and leaned against the counter.

"We need to talk Kim, _seriously_ need to talk," he replied as he leaned back against the opposite counter.

"Oh."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday April 11th, 2006  
****Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
****Hart Residence  
****6:08 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Any idea on where we might find the owner of this lovely house?"

"Her bedroom probably you dingbat."

"Oh shut up! Why are we whispering?"

"Because we don't want to wake the owner of this fine residence you dipstick."

"Enough with the names peg leg."

"Oh cute, you're lucky I love you and wouldn't call you four-eyes."

"You can't, I don't wear glasses anymore."

"What and you can't say that about people who wear contacts."

"_No_, you _can't_."

"Of for the love of Merlin, Arthur, and Lancelot. Will you just go make the hot chocolate and I'll find Kim."

"Why can't I find her?"

"Because I don't want to have to stop a pillow war when she wakes up to find you standing over her."

"What makes you think we'd have a pillow war?"

"History darling girl. History….. You've only had one _every_ time we've gotten together over night since the day we met."

"Fine. I'm going I'm going….. Actually, no, I'm coming with you. You can just let us fight it out if we have one."

"Oh for the love of Merlin… fine. You two beat each other into oblivion I'm not waking you for the wedding."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"_No_ I'm not."

"_Yes_ you _are_."

"Oh for crying out loud. Enough, I'll wake you. Now shut up so we can wake her up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now this is a sight I wasn't expecting…"

"Not that it isn't the best sight in the world to see. But it's about time the woman got laid."

"Kimberly Anne Perna!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh crap, did you have to shriek so loudly Kim?"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Kim asked pulling the sheet up after Anne smirked and pointed down.

"We're here to kidnap you. And while we're at it we'll kidnap the hunk too," Anne replied as she set on the foot of the bed. "Must say, good choice Kim."

"Eyes off Kimberly Anne Perna," Kim and Bev chorused before looking at each other and rolling their eyes.

"But he's so drool worthy," Anne pouted.

"Do I really want to ask why she is staring at me?" Tommy asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"Because I dragged her away from her new boy toy and she's desperate," Bev replied with a smirk before trying to turn in the doorway. "Kim, Tommy, hurry downstairs… please…" she added before trying to race down the hall as Anne darted after her.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Kim? How is Bev going to outrun Kim is it?"

"Yeah, her name is Kim too."

"How is she going to outrun Kim on crutches with a broken arm?"

"That answer would be that she's not," Kim replied with a smile before they heard a large crash from downstairs. "Oh dear mother of God," she murmured before running out of the room. "What happened?" she yelled as she ran downstairs to find Bev on the floor alternately laughing and crying as Anne was apologizing profusely next to her.

"Bev tripped over the coffee table trying to escape Kimmy."

Turning on her heels Kim saw John standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes, then realized exactly _why_ he was doing that. "Oh shit."

"Cute morning look Kim. But let's not make a tradition of this," Anne spoke up as she helped Bev to an upright position.

"Really…" Bev agreed with a smirk. "And don't you get any ideas, I don't want my husband seeing any naked women other than me from this day on," she continued to Anne.

"Hey! I keep my body hidden from any _not_ sharing my bed."

"This might come in handy," Tommy whispered as he slipped a robe over Kim's shoulders and she quickly tied it closed.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile as she looked up at him before turning to John. "It's safe now."

John carefully peaked before sighing with relief. "Good, I can kill Kimmy now," he smirked before starting towards the couch. Anne looked at him before turning and darting into the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled before following her.

"Well this makes one hell of an interesting morning…. Kidnapped Kim from the arms of her new boy toy; came here, found you two in quite the lovely position; almost fell down the stairs; my fiancé nearly saw one of my best friends naked; and now said fiancé is chasing my other best friend through town at six in the morning…. This is going to be _all_ over town by sundown."

"Quite," Kim agreed with a sigh. "Anyway, to what do we owe the pleasure of this _interesting_ wakeup call?" she continued as she sat down on the couch by where Bev sat leaning against the couch.

"We came to kidnap you. We're going to Vegas," Bev replied with a smile. "Oh and good morning Tommy, I see you two worked things out."

"We still need to talk, but I decided to let him in. Thanks to you," Kim countered with a smile.

"Me?"

"I think knowing what you went through helped me be able to talk to him, and let him back in."

"Yes, thank you Bev," Tommy agreed with a smile. "But don't worry; we're going to take things slow."

"Sure you are. Who did you two take your lessons from in learning to 'take things slow'?"

"The Queen of the 'how to ruin a marriage' club," Kim replied without missing a beat as the front door opened and slammed shut.

"And considering the Queen of the local chapter is currently standing against the closed front door of the house…" Bev continued with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Anne snapped lightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wait, what aren't you two telling me?" Kim asked glancing between the two women.

"Anne's new toy. She's back with Cory."

"What!" Kim gasped turning to her friend. "Kimberly Anne Perna! Didn't you learn that lesson when he didn't leave his wife when you were twenty?"

"It's been six years, besides, who says I want him to leave Michelle?" Anne replied as she glared at Bev.

"Where's John?" Bev asked ignoring her.

"Last I saw he was headed towards the old cemetery since I let Bingo out and sent the dog that way."

"You sent my _fiancé_ to the old cemetery!" Bev shrieked before looking around for some sort of weapon before resorting to the pillows on the couch and threw them towards the door.

"You realize you have no aim when you don't use your right hand don't you?" Anne challenged before Kim threw a pillow at her.

"Go get John already, before Bev hurts herself even worse trying to hurt you," Kim ordered before turning to Bev after the other woman left. "So? Vegas?"

"Vegas. The cast is meeting us there," Bev replied with a smirk. "So, you two upstairs and get dressed. We'll stop for Tommy here to get his belongings, pick up the kids and the rest of the Pernas, and there are a few dozen or so seats waiting for us on a flight out of Philadelphia in three hours."

"Few dozen?" Kim asked curious.

"Hey, it's not everyday you go to Vegas to get married, and I wasn't sure how many people here in town would insist on being invited so….. We reserved about twenty seats. Figured we can always turn the extra in at the airport after all."

Kim shook her head before rising. "Well, I think we heard the woman," she smiled at Tommy.

"That we did," he agreed as he stood up.

"Yes you both did, now march people, march," Bev added with a wink before they started up the stairs. "Now to get myself off the floor…" she mused as she looked around.

* * *

**Messages to Reviewers:**

**Nicole –** hey girl, actually initially it was going to be Rocky/Kim, but then during the last two years it's gone a different route, so you were right, but in the end it's not going to be :-) hehehe sorry chapter 15 took so long, not going to be as long for future updates.

**Kryptonite –** hi honey, yes, no one was seriously hurt in Florida, though the true extent of Bev's injuries came out this chapter. And there was another accident this chapter, but the person involved in it is quite alright in the long run, just a change of career is in order :-)

**SilverRider –** hey girlie :-) oi! It's been forever hasn't it? Sorry about that honey, but I'm back –does snoopy dance- the impossible has happened :-) hehehe. And no, Kim's father didn't attack the kids. Actually since I haven't revealed it in the story (opps) it was Bev's stepfather who attacked her, having finally figured out where she was. (evil, evil man). Bev recognized him and called Anne to keep them away. Always thinks about others before herself, crazy woman. –shrug-. But oh well, everyone's alive and well, and Bev's going to get that revenge on her evil stepfather yet –evil grin-

**Ewa Beach Loner – **Thank you, sorry it took so long to update, hope you liked it :-)

**Shaylei –** thank you for the critique, it was very enlightening. And as for my portrayal of kim, honey –shrug- I'm giving her a new background in some sense. People do have other sides to them that the world doesn't see. How do we know that what we saw of Kim on the show is all there is to her. After all, did any of us see her breaking up with Tommy via a dear john in the show until it happened? –shrug- as for the kids, Landon and Jamie are ten. But they do act older than their age, especially in Landon's case. He's very protective of his mother, he knows there's something that haunts her. As for Jamie, she as well is protective, but she is also quite literally a little princess. I know they may seem realistic, but I have met children and known children as they grow and at that age I have known a number of girls who act like Jamie, and a number of boys who in certain circumstances act like Landon. At one time I admit I was going through looking at everything, but I intend to leave it as is. As for the new characters, I'm trying to work on making sure it's understood who is talking, but there are going to be occasional pop-up characters because these are people in Kim's life. The main ones who will be around more often are Bev and Anne, and mentions of their families because the kids are close to Anne's family, as is Kim. I will try to make things more clear in the future though. Hopefully things will get better, if they aren't exceptionally perfect, I am trying. And again, thank you for your opinions.

**Archmore –** thank you, hope you continue to like

**Babymar-mar (nsi) –** finally wrote more :-) sorry it took so long

**Dimonyo-anghel –** I'm sorry it took so long, and :-( initially it was going to be a rocky/kim fic, but thanks to the long hiatus it got changed :-( me sorry

**Anonymous –** thank you, sorry it took so long to update. Ahh about the bruises, I think everyone kinda let them drop in the insanity of the wedding, and the fact that they knew that they were from Kim's dad's hold on her arm. But don't' worry, I'm sure that if Mr. Hart every comes near her again, he's going to have one angry group of ex-rangers after him ;-)

**BloomingViolets –** I'm glad you like it so much and sorry it took so long.

**Shara2007 –** glad to hear you like it, and sorry it took so long to update :-)

**SuperZEOSilver –** thank you, sorry it took so long to update. Hope you continue to like it :-)

* * *

Please review :-) 


	16. Chapter 15: Viva Las Vegas

Hey guys,

So here we are with a new chapter, I know it's a miracle. Just a few notes though before I let you go read. By now everyone knows that Bev is not Bev's real name, but I'm not going to change it, she'll continue to be referred to as Bev and will continue to be called Bev (it will be explained in the story). This one is kind short compared to the chapters I tend to write normally nowadays, only a little over 10 pages but I'll try to keep the chapters at least this length if not up to my usual twenty… but I am going to try and get the new chapters up as soon as possible.

Also, I did a character list up, hopefully that will make it easier. It can be found at:

www. geocities. com/ elvengypsypheonix/ MMPR (underscore) DS (underscore) Characters/

unfortunatly you have to take the spaces out and fill in the underscores where mentioned as doesn't let me include links here.

mentioned in the page there are sections that can only be read if you highlight them, it's because I don't to give certain things away just yet – but if you've read up to here then there is information for Rocky and Bev that can be read when highlighted explaining the recent events involving his accident and her revelation. At the very bottom is a list of children that are born in the story up to the end of the story, only Billy Jr. is currently visible without highlighting, only highlight if you want to be spoiled…

And side-note, this chapter pretty much shows a lot of Kim, Anne, and Bev's friendship and relationship, please understand that I'm not trying to make it seem like Kim doesn't care about the friends she left behind, she will still be friends with them and I do hope to have a few scenes of just them hanging out, have to wait and see what everyone does in my head. But she is also good friends with Anne and Bev and they are the best friends she has outside the Rangers so they are going to be a big part of her life. Just to forewarn in case anyone isn't particularly happy with them.

Until next chapter  
Carebear aka Day

**

* * *

****Chapter 15

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday April 13th, 2006  
****Las Vegas, Nevada  
****The Venetian Hotel and Casino  
****Grand Canal Shoppes  
****Postorio Restaurant  
****11:23 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So..." Anne began with a wicked smile as she set her drink down.

"So..." Kim asked as she looked between the two, "Why do I have a feeling I should be afraid?"

"Because for the first time Kimmy and I have you alone and we're at lunch together and we have alcohol and we don't have to meet anyone until two for the tour of Madame Tussaud's so... basically Kimmy is going to interrogate you and I'm going to take notes to give my opinions afterwards, or something along those lines," Bev smiled.

"In other words, don't be afraid, be _terrified_," Anne smirked.

"God help me," Kim groaned. "Alright, what do you want to know oh nosy one?"

"She was talking to you," Anne looked at Bev who just rolled her eyes, "Well the nosy one next to me wants to know, hello what the hell happened? I mean come on it took us _days_ to convince you to even email Jason back, and suddenly boom, you're in bed with Tommy with no clothes between you... and let me still say, good god the man is gorgeous why did you _ever_ let him slip away?"

"You know the answer to that dingbat," Bev reached over to smack the back of Anne's head lightly, "But really honey, did you actually talk to him?" she focused on Kim.

"You two are... I don't know what you are," Kim chuckled as she stirred her drink.

"We're Bev and Kim, aka the living embodiments of the two sides of you, who you can't get rid of even if we die cause we're so coming back to haunt you until you join us and we can go and drive the angels insane together," Bev countered with a smile.

"When have I heard _that_ before," Kim laughed as her mind went back to that day so long ago when she got that email from her mom about the wedding.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday June 14th, 2005  
****Kelayres, Pennsylvania  
****Hart Residence  
****9:31 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Kim, you got mail," Anne called from the living room.

"What is she doing on my computer?" Kim looked over at Bev who shrugged.

"I stopped asking why she does what she does when we were thirteen, haven't you figured out it's better not to ask by now," she winked before turning her attention back to the sundaes she was making.

"True," Kim shrugged, "Leave it alone I'll check it later."

"She's not answering..." Bev mused as she walked over with Kim's bowl a few moments later, "Kimberly Anne Perna get out of Kim's email or I'm giving your sundae to Mitzie and you get to pay for the vet bill!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Anne argued as she entered the kitchen.

"You do know you can't lie worth crap to us right?" Bev chuckled while Kim merely shook her head.

"So who did I get an email from?"

"Your mom, Jason and Kat are getting married, they sent your invitation to her."

"Really? That's neat," Bev smiled as she grabbed the container or whip cream and headed towards the couch.

"Yeah," Kim nodded before sighing as she rose and followed after the raven-haired woman.

"You should go."

"Not happening," she glanced back at Anne.

"Why not? You haven't seen them in like nine years, come on you should go, see them, it's a wedding you showing up isn't going to be as big a deal as it would if you just showed up out of the blue, and hey everyone will be there right? Forget two you can get all the birds with one stone..."

"'A', I'll take away attention from the bride and groom, and 'B', you do remember the fact I haven't been in touch with them for nine years, I doubt they _really_ want to see me."

"They're your friends Kim, they're gonna want to see you," Anne argued.

"They didn't write for months after I sent Tommy that letter, they're not going to want to see me now."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"No you don't, you're just being stubborn and not wanting to admit that _maybe_ you were wrong in how you handled things."

"I know I was wrong but I can't change it and I wouldn't anyways so just drop it."

"Why? You should go you gotta make peace with your past, find your inner yoda, all that stuff and you can't do that while they're haunting you."

"Who says I want to make peace with my inner yoda, and when the hell did you start calling it an inner yoda?"

"Enough!" Bev raised her voice enough to be heard over the two arguing women, "I swear if you two didn't have the same name, right down to the same middle name except different spellings... I'd think you were sisters or something the way you fight," she grumbled as she rubbed her temples. "You, shut up for a minute, and _you_, listen to me," she ordered, pointing at first Anne then Kim. "Look, Kim, honey, I know Kimmy isn't putting it the best way, but she has a point. You've been running from them for _nine_ years, you sent the letter cause you couldn't bear for them to know the truth and look at you differently and everything else. God _knows _I've been there... And yeah they lived up to your expectations and didn't talk to you again, before you lost contact all together. But sweetheart, it has been nine years, they were the closest thing to _family_ you had... at least _think_ about it, think about giving them a chance and getting your real family back. I'm not saying we want to loose you or anything or we want you out of our lives, but you can't deny that _every time_ it's one of their birthdays you get all moody and a pain to be around because you're thinking about them. _Maybe_ it's time to give things a chance, I'm not saying you _have_ to go to the wedding, but why not at _least_ email Jason or Katherine, start up a conversation, see if everyone's okay you know?"

"She'll type up the email even," Anne spoke up quickly before ducking the pillow Bev threw at her.

"Guys..." Kim sighed, part of her knowing they were right, the other part going 'shut the hell up and drop it'.

"I know, we're sticking our noses where they don't belong, get use to it, we're the living embodiments of the two sides of you, who you _can't_ get rid of _even_ if we die cause we're _so _coming back to haunt you until you join us and we can go and drive the angels insane together," Bev smirked.

"I hate you," Kim glared at her before chuckling, "Okay, I'll think about it if we drop it and just watch the movie."

"I can live with that," Bev nodded, "You going to be good over there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good. So what are we watching? Fast and Furious?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, I got to pick remember," Bev smirked.

"She's going to drag us to see it on stage one of these days isn't she?" Anne groaned.

"Could be worse, she could be dragging us to some concert we _really _would hate," Kim chuckled, "Besides, Raoul is cute, just pick one of the two guys and imagine him singing to you instead of Christine."

"Or imagine you're Christine."

"I so _wouldn't_ do half the things she does."

"_Okay_, a more modern, self-sufficient, I don't need no stinkin' man but I'll take one on my terms Christine," Bev corrected.

"That works," Anne grinned while the other two just shook their heads and Bev hunted for the remote.

"Now hush, no talking," Bev ordered as she hit play.

"Damn she's nuts," Anne whispered in Kim's ear.

"Look who's talking."

"Back at you," Anne winked before moving to a different position as the overture began.

**:-:-: **_**End Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"Kim, why are you laughing?"

She looked up to find Anne and Bev looking at each other in concern, "Oh I was just remembering something about Bev threatening to take us to see Phantom on stage and here it's opening here in two months."

"I _know_!" Bev groaned, "We are _so_ coming back if it's possible, if I'm risking going to prison over everything, we're seeing Phantom together once before it's too late."

"Or else she'll drag us when she gets out of prison," Anne laughed. "But anyway, you were going to start talking, so stop stalling and making the crazy black haired chick distracted with talk of Phantom."

"Alright, alright," Kim giggled before smiling as their waiter arrived with the food. Once he was gone she glanced out over at the people doing their shopping and such along the promenade before looking back to find them watching her quietly, "So, you talked to Tommy I know."

"Yup," Bev nodded, "but it's your conversation I'm more interested in sweetie girl," she continued with a slight smile.

"See, you are nosy," Anne grinned before reaching up to rub the arm Bev had smacked, "You're lucky I love you."

"And you're lucky I never use to kick your ass out of the bed when we were teenagers like I did to other friends."

"Hence the reason we turned part of the garage into a room for you as soon as possible."

"Me? You were living down there with me too!"

"Yeah but I wouldn't have been if you hadn't have come, it was for your first."

"And she's getting out of the conversation by listening to us argue like the sisters we are."

"Oh! Good point," Anne grinned before focusing on Kim, "You are suppose to be talking, not us."

"Damn and here I thought I might get out of it," Kim chuckled, winking at Bev.

"Yeah right, what do we look like, idiots?" Anne rolled her eyes.

"Shush so she can talk," Bev instructed before smiling, "So, talk oh eldest of our sisters."

"Alright," Kim sighed, "Tommy showed up as you know, and he said we needed to talk."

"And did you? Because the Kim we know wouldn't just fall into bed with someone, even if it is the love of her life…"

"Yes mother, we talked," Kim shot Bev an annoyed look, "Well we did some talking…"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I didn't tell him about a few of the more major secrets of my past but we talked about the letter and the rape and Jamie and Landon and our live since then and he told me he still loved me and I told him I still loved him even though technically in many ways neither of us knows the other anymore. I told dozens of stories about you two as payback for telling him stories about me," she leveled her gaze on Bev who just shrugged.

"I was cooped up in the house and he showed up, what was I suppose to do? Tell him about the inner workings of Contact? Or my wedding plans? At least it was me and not Kimmy, god only knows what stories _she_ would tell them."

"Hey!"

"You know I love you more than my luggage," Bev shot her friend a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I love the quicksand you walk on."

"You two have seen Steel Magnolias too many times…" Kim chuckled.

"There is no such thing as seeing that movie too many times," Bev countered.

"Enough with the tangents, tell us about the sex, was it great?"

"A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste," Kim spoke dryly.

"Look who else is quoting Steel Magnolias," Bev smirked.

"Oh shut up," Kim laughed as she waved her fork at them threateningly. "And I'm not saying a thing about how the sex was, I don't kiss and tell."

"Even with us!" Anne stared at her, her mouth hanging open.

"She's allowed her secrets, even with us," Bev countered softly. "So what now?"

"I need to tell him everything," Kim sighed.

"You should," Bev agreed, "Remember, no matter what your secrets are Kimmy, we're here for you always, even if God forbid I'm in prison," she smiled sadly.

"There were extenuating circumstances Bev, I think you'll be able to avoid prison for identity theft," Kim countered quietly, "And God knows you can pay any fines maybe they'll give you that option…"

"True," Bev agreed softly, "Doesn't mean I'm going to like taking that option, my one regret all these years besides lying to those I love who didn't know and leaving my friends and mom behind was that I did take the girl's name and identity, how much that would hurt her family…"

"And I've been trying to get you to accept that you didn't have a choice, we both know things would have only gotten uglier after the rape," Anne pointed out evenly, "Stephan was a righteous bastard who I would never have put it past him to hurt you physically and thanks to recent events unfortunately it was proven true. You didn't have a choice in disappearing."

"And we're not here to talk about my issues and past and everything else," Bev countered quietly, "It's my wedding tomorrow even if I am going to be hobbling down that blasted aisle on crutches, and we're here to pester Kim about her and Tommy, so let's get back to the first topic please."

"Alright," both women laughed before catching each other's eye and sharing a momentarily sad smile, some things were looking up for the trio, Kim getting in touch with her past and this possible thing with Tommy, Bev and John getting married, the fact John wasn't abandoning her, but Bev was also about to face her past, and they only knew what would happen in the future. And they still needed to sit and have a night to themselves, while they had been at the airport waiting for their flight, the three had offered to go get Starbucks together so they could at least discuss a few things, such as the fact Bev wanted to continue being known as Bev, after five years… it was just a part of her. And Kim had told them she needed to talk to them when the chance arose, Bev had told her story, Kim wanted them to know her's, she _needed_ them to know her's too. So far though they hadn't had a chance for that particular conversation, but soon…

"Okay," Kim began smiling once more, "So, as I was saying, we talked, we spent a lot of time talking while I was on the couch nursing that bloody hangover before the water kicked in and made the hangover go away since the Perna Hangover Remedy ended up scrambled eggs…"

"Therein lies why I always make sure I drink a few gallons of water before the night is over," Bev chuckled.

"And we had dinner and watched a movie…"

"What movie?" Anne jumped in.

"Steel Magnolias," Kim rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"God you two are _obsessed_ with that movie!" Anne laughed.

"And you always watch Fast and the Furious, _deal_," Bev countered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anne grumbled good naturedly.

"Anyway so as always I cried during M'Lynn's speech and he held me and one thing kinda led to the other and that's how you found us in bed together the next morning. It was wonderful and that's all I'm telling about it."

"And since then?" Bev smiled.

"Since then we've not really had a chance to talk but he's been here…"

"_Obviously_," Anne smirked.

"Shush, talking here," she stuck her tongue out at the taller woman, "Nowt hen, he's been spending time with me and the munchkins and it's been nice, it feels nice, normal…"

"Right?" Bev and Anne suggested.

"Right," she agreed with a wistful smile.

"Good," Bev smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded, "But I am going to go use the ladies' room so… we're breaking from the conversation oh curious ones."

"To the ladies' room you may go," Bev giggled.

"Thanks Yoda," Kim laughed as she stood before making her way back into the restaurant.

"So…" Anne began once she was gone.

"It's not hit her yet," Bev glanced at her younger 'sister'. "Expect one hell of a conference call when it does, if not her on one of our doorsteps.

"Oh trust me, I remember when it hit you that you had a guy and you were wanting to tell John before I talked you out of it… Course never meant for you to keep it quiet for another year," Anne rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she shot back, rolling her own eyes, "We're talking about our big sis, not me."

"I know, I know. And you're right, she's going to panic, and she's going to panic big time. Possible wreak any chance they might have panic…"

"With him? Nah," Bev shook her head, "I talked to him, got to know him a bit, I don't' see him leaving. He reminds me of John in that sense, I'm more worried about what he might do, we both know whatever haunts Kimmy is bad, very bad. God knows if we get violent over it… "

"And neither of us really know how to kill someone half a dozen ways like that man can," Anne giggled. "You might not be alone in prison," she bumped shoulders with Bev.

"No joking about that missy," Bev shot her 'the look', "But okay, so we expect Kim to spaz and God willing while Tommy shouldn't completely run off like many a guy might, hopefully Kimmy won't be the one to decide it's not worth it."

"If so, we'll kidnap her and knock some sense into her, literally."

"We're not beating her up."

"Beating who up?"

Both women looked up to find Kim watching them as she sat down, "Amanda, she's trying to steal Eddie," Bev spoke quickly.

"Yeah, sorry Kimmy I know you're still in love with the guy but really, no beating the first chick that tries to make him an honest man," Kim just shook her head.

"Fine," Anne groaned, "That's it, I need chocolate, its desert time."

"Oh, definitely" Kim agreed while Bev waved down their waiter.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 14th, 2006  
****Las Vegas, Nevada  
****The Venetian Hotel and Casino  
****Hospitality Parlor  
****2:34 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kim chuckled as she watched her friend and her new husband, John had insisted on dancing one dance, and so at the moment was holding Bev in his arms and swaying to the music as she laughed.

"I thought he's not suppose to carry her over the threshold until they get home," Anne winked before she moved away with her dance partner.

"Did she expect you to respond?" Tommy asked, pulling her attention back to her own dance partner.

"Not really," she shrugged slightly. It had been a nice day really, the wedding had been beautiful, even if it was a bit odd to see the bride on crutches, Tony Perna had been her escort of course as her surrogate father. Kim and Anne were her bridal party, Anne the one closer to the bride simply because they had known each other longer, on John's side had been his brother and Peter, with Landon and Emily, and Adam and Jamie as the flower girls and 'ring bearers', each boy entrusted with one of the rings. Bev had spoiled them, insisting on while she was not quite the bride she would have liked to be, they were going to have as close to a real wedding feel as possible, complete with wedding dress and bridal party dresses and bridal party gifts and everything. Kim and Anne had been surprised with an outfit that consisted of a light blue skirt and white sleeveless top that had flowers embroidered by the right shoulder and the left side of their waists in the same shade of blue, diamond earrings and a necklace that was a gold flower with a diamond center, that reminded the three of a magnolia blossom, perfect considering even with Anne's complaining about Kim and Bev's over watching it, the movie was a favorite of the three.

Most everyone important to the bride and groom were there, John's family had flown out the day before, and the cast was there, and of course the immediate members of the Perna family. Really all in all it was perfect, all things considered. And, Kim had Tommy there, which made it even nicer, well at least for her and she knew Anne and Bev were thrilled about that too.

Shaking away her thoughts, Kim let herself relax in Tommy's arms, remembering dances when they were in high school, before she stupidly decided to cut them all out. /-/ Course I wouldn't change anything given the chance /-/ she thought/-/ I made my decisions for a reason, after all, I had never wanted them to know, could never face their looks as they walked away… oh dear God what have I done/-/ Looking up at Tommy, she fought down another wave of panic, she wouldn't do this now, wouldn't ruin Bev's day… Dear God she was going to break his heart all over again, and her own as well…

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 14th, 2006  
****Las Vegas, Nevada  
****The Venetian Hotel and Casino  
****The Hart's room  
****6:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Kim you have to breathe," Anne reminded her with a sigh as she watched Kim pace the room. Bev and Anne had both caught the look of panic in Kim's eyes during the reception and known the proverbial shit had just hit the fan, at least in Kim's mind and they needed to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. So they had made arrangements for Mary Ann and Tony to take the kids to Circus Circus while John spent time with his family, telling Bev to take care of her family. Since then the two had been in Kim's rooms, having kicked Tommy out for girl talk though he knew something was up, both Bev and Anne had known he knew, and they had sat and talked. Kim told them her story, trying to explain why she had to do what she had to do…

"Oh God I can't tell him… what have I done there was a reason I never wanted to get back with Tommy, he's going to leave and they're all going to leave…"

"And you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Bev countered as Anne got up and grabbed Kim as she moved to walk past them again, forcing her to sit down. "Kim, stop for a minute okay? _Breathe_!" After watching Kim take half a dozen deep breaths slowly, Bev smiled gently as she reached to grab one of Kim's hands, "Listen to me okay?"

"Okay…"

"You're allowed to have a spaz sweetie. God knows I had mine with John. So far you've been basking in the happiness, and your mental arguments and everything just decided to step up and say hey remember us. But you need to remember why you made the decision to allow yourself to trust him alright? I know, Tommy's the first man besides Tyler that you've been with since the rape, he's the only man you've ever loved… You once told me that he loved you more than anything in this world, and I've met him, I've talked to him, more than Kimmy has…"

"So she's the much better expert here than me," Anne nodded.

"He's not going to walk away sweetie," Bev continued gently. "He loves you, and yes he doesn't know you like he once did, you both still have to get to know the people you are now, but he has loved you for ten years even after you broke his heart with that letter, your past isn't going to drive him away. Nor will it drive your friends away. Look at us, we're still here, Mary Ann and Tony and AJ, Andy, the rest of the Perna clan, they won't leave if you tell them. You're not leaving me over my secret… trust that people aren't going to walk away, that they love you regardless."

"You guys are different, you have your own past and everything," Kim countered.

"So that makes us two of a kind when it comes to fearing our secrets that haunt us will make us loose those we care about. Shouldn't it be a sign that we're two of a kind when it comes to those we love not walking away like we feared?"

"I can't guys…"

"_Yes_ you can," Bev argued, "Kim trust me, you can't trust yourself, you're afraid to trust in Tommy, trust me."

"He's going to leave, I know he is," Kim continued to argue.

"No I'm not."

All three women looked towards the entrance to the bedroom, before Bev and Anne exchanged a look. "The person of your dreams loves you, that's more than some people get, don't give it up," Bev whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Kim.

"Call us if you need us," Anne spoke softly as she stood before helping Bev rise. "Hurt her and we'll hunt you down," she warned Tommy as they moved past him and left the room.

The two that remained in the room remained silent, Kim looking away from Tommy almost immediately as she focused instead on her hands. Finally Tommy sighed and crossed the room to kneel in front of where she sat on the bed. "What's going on?" he asked softly as he curled his hands around hers.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head as she pulled her hands away, scooting along the bed until she could stand and walk away from him.

"I think it does since you seem to think I'm going to leave you over it," he argued as he too rose, turning to watch her. "Talk to me Kim, let me in. We can't make this work if you don't."

"Then go," she snapped as she turned towards him, "Leave, we're not going to make this work so go, walk away. It would have happened anyway."

"Why are you so determined to push me away," Tommy demanded as he stalked towards her, "What has the last few days been? A fling to find out what we might have been like? Well it wasn't that to me, I love you for God's sake, I want my life to be with you."

"You don't even know me!"

"Yes I do, you are full of love, you love with all your soul, it's brighter than fire, blinding… brighter than the light that surrounded me when I became the white ranger. You hold your heart before you for everyone to see and I always worried that it would be bruised or torn, and more than anything in my life I want to keep it safe. I've seen your kindness and your strength; I've seen the best and worst of you. And there's one thing I understand completely, you're the only one for me."

"I'm not like that, not really," she countered quietly. "You haven't seen my worst, and my heart was always bruised and torn… I'm not who you think I am, I never was."

"You have things that haunt you Kim, but it doesn't change who you are," Tommy pointed out gently, "What we have is true love, it doesn't happen every day, don't let it go away, please… Tell me whatever it is that haunts you, let me help you fight your demons… let me in."

"I can't, you wouldn't understand!"

"How do you know I wouldn't understand, you won't even tell me," he argued, "Jesus Kim, just talk to me, yell at me even, just _talk._"

"You don't live in my world!" that last thread of patience or whatever it was that made her stay quiet snapped, "You live in a world where there's right and wrong, good and evil, one or the other, I don't live there! I never did…"

"Is that how you see me?" Tommy asked slowly, shaking his head, "Nothing in the world is the way it should be, it's harsh, it's cruel, I'll admit there are distinct levels of good and evil, but that's only when it comes to truly evil beings like Zedd or Rita or any of them, and Zordon or Dimitria or Dulcea or Ninjor… but us? Humans? We're screwed up, we do stupid things and we do bad things and good things, evil things… We're not perfect, it doesn't matter where we come from, we all live in the same world, we all screw up and live in the grey area between right and wrong, we can't always be 'good' but we try our best and sometimes we fail and that's just how it is. We're only human Kim."

She just stared at him, unable to believe the words he had just said, "When…" she began after a few minutes, "When did you stop believing in white and black…"

"When I got your letter," he shrugged, "I realized after the initial hurt and anger that it wasn't your fault, yes you might have found someone else but, you're human. I couldn't hate you for doing what was right for you."

Swallowing she looked away, wrapping her arms around her waist, "You asked me once what I saw us as if things had been different, what did you see?" she whispered.

"You would have competed in the Pan Globals, I knew you would have won because you are so amazing at what you did. We'd go to college together, either in California or elsewhere if I was done being a ranger somehow. Eventually I'd propose, we'd get married in Angel Grove probably, see if Ernie wanted to cater the reception," he smiled, "Maybe honeymoon in Hawaii seeing as the classic honeymoon stop of Paris wouldn't be quite honeymoon like for us with visiting your mom and Jean. We'd get a place, an apartment at first most likely and save for a house. Have children… we'd have been each other's firsts, our only, we'd grow old together, sit and reminisce with the others when we're in our eighties about our days as Rangers and everything else we did as teenagers and in the years between. God willing we'd die together in our sleep or something cause I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you or having to live without you…"

She had looked at him while he talked, smiling sadly before finally shaking her head, "Even if I hadn't sent that letter, we couldn't have had that…"

"You never know," he maintained softly.

"No," Kim shook her head again, "When we were together, you never pushed when it came to sex, you knew I was scared but you never pushed, and I loved you for it…"

"We were sixteen, it was perfectly normal to be afraid."

"That wasn't why I was scared," she countered softly, "I didn't want you to know I wasn't a virgin," she admitted before raising her eyes to him, seeing the confusion there.

"You could have told me…" Tommy began before shaking his head slightly, "But how? I mean I know how obviously but… I was your first real boyfriend…"

"I know," she sighed before moving to sit down, "I only hope you'll do what you say and not leave after this…" she began, Bev and Anne were right; in her heart she knew she had to tell him everything…


	17. Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

Hey guys,

Sorry this took a bit, I had a number of rewrites on the reveal scene… it kept arguing with me and I'm not sure it's as good as I would have liked it to be but… I kind of like it just the same and hopefully it all makes sense…

I'm going to take a break and let everyone stop running around having a party in my head before tackling the next part. Things are going to resolve in many regards in coming chapters but don't think we're done we got a few more twists coming for poor Kim, her friends in Pennsylvania and of course the other former Rangers.

Until next chapter

Carebear aka Day

**

* * *

****Chapter 16

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 26th, 2006  
****Jacksonville, Florida  
****Jacksonville Ranch Club  
****Peterson Residence  
****3:31 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Six weeks had passed since the wedding in Vegas and Kim finally told Tommy everything. He had returned to Angel Grove a few days after, work calling, but they talked on the phone at least every other day after the twins had gone to bed.

Life in Kelayres was quiet, and everyone in a way was holding their breath, Bev had decided to finish filming the season before going to the police and telling them about her crimes, and admitting that she knew who had been her attacker two months earlier. Her final day on the set had been a week earlier and she had gone to the police the next day. The situation was complicated to say the least, Bev had used the real Beverley Kincaid's birth certificate as her own, used her social security number, paid taxes in her name, but she had never applied for credit, never opened a bank account – instead having her income in checks that she would sign over to Anne who put them in her bank account and would simply write a check that Bev would cash at the same gas station so she wouldn't have all her money lying around. For the moment she was out on bail, and had made arrangements to be able to leave the state long enough to go and visit her mother and those she left behind in Fairfield with John by her side, after all it was fairly impossible for her to disappear.

The two hadn't made their trip though without helping Kim though, making arrangements so Kim could use the ranch over Memorial Day weekend, John even buying the tickets for all of the former Rangers to fly out, save for Zach and Aisha who were driving down, she had given birth to a little girl, Amanda Rose Taylor, on the seventeenth and it was too soon to fly with the little girl who had her mother's eyes and her father's chin.

The two had actually been the first to arrive after Tommy who had flown in to Kelayres a few days earlier to make the trip with her, the twins staying with the Perna's to enjoy the annual Memorial Day BBQ, and giving Kim the freedom to tell her story to the others without fear of the twins overhearing.

"I see the vans," Tommy spoke as he entered the kitchen, walking over to wrap his arms around her waist as she rested against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Well it's the right time, John did make sure their planes all landed around the same time after all," she smiled. "Come on, let's go welcome the lot, and I want to see Mandy and BJ."

"You're more excited about them then you are about the gang aren't you?" he teased.

"Oh shut up," she smacked his arm as she moved around him to head for the front door. "Come on handsome," she called back as she disappeared into the foyer. He caught up with her after she had opened the door and hugs were being passed around, eventually he and Kim had made the full trip through the group, and Kim turned her attention to assigning bedrooms, Rocky and Justin each had a bedroom in the basement apartment, while Zach, Aisha, and Amanda had the Master bedroom. Kim and Tommy were using the bedroom on the main floor, she let Billy, Trini and BJ have her room at the ranch, while Jason and Kat had Anne's room, and the last room obviously went to Adam and Tanya. Once everyone was settled, dinner was ordered, and they sat around, talking about this and that, playing games and just enjoying being together for the night – and of course BJ and Amanda got passed around more than a few times.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday May 28th, 2006  
****Jacksonville, Florida  
****Jacksonville Ranch Club  
****Peterson Residence  
****5:53 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

She waited, letting everyone enjoy a nice Saturday and Sunday, swimming in the pool, visiting the lake on the property, seeing the horses even and she had gone riding that morning, exercising the three for Bev and John. She didn't want to ruin the trip entirely with her story, but Tommy had given her 'the look' during their early dinner and she knew enough was enough, especially with tomorrow being their last full day as everyone was going home Tuesday morning. They had migrated up to the Rec Room on the second floor, the largest room by far save for the TV Room in the basement that wasn't part of the apartment.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to tell us," Jason spoke after a few minutes of silence, everyone knowing from Tommy what at least part of this weekend was for, everyone had known that the couple got back together after Tommy returned to Angel Grove.

"I kinda do," she sighed before looking up at them; Tommy took one of her hands in his and squeezed it encouragingly. "I already mentioned this before, the letter; I sent it the way I did because I wanted you to hate me, because I hated myself. But more _importantly_ I wanted you to _never_ want anything to do with me again, to leave me _forever_."

"_Why_?" Trini frowned

"Why would you _want_ us to leave you?" Aisha continued.

"Because I couldn't bear the day you would know the truth about me and walk away, at least then _I_ was the one making you leave, I didn't_ have_ to _watch _you leave."

"We'd _never _leave you," Zach argued vehemently.

"Unfortunately I never could believe that," she whispered before taking a deep breath. "I know who raped me, who Jamie and Landon's father is."

"Why isn't he in prison?" Rocky spoke up.

"Because I never reported him."

"_Why_?" Jason, Zach, Rocky and Aisha demanded in sync, as the others remained quietly stunned she guessed, by now she had focused completely on her hands, not looking up at them as she spoke, her hair falling forward, starting to hide her face from their view.

"How do you know who he is?"

She swallowed, sending a quick prayer before answering Kat's question, "Because he raped me when I was thirteen…"

"_What!_" the others joined in on the yelling now, save for Justin who swallowed and shook his head sadly.

"Why didn't we know?" Jason asked, anger lacing his voice as he clinched his fists together.

"Because no one knew," she answered quietly.

"How bad was it?" Justin asked gently.

"Bad," she sighed, raising her head enough to focus on him through the curtain of hair, "As far back as I can remember," she dropped her chin back down to her chest, playing with the ring on her left hand, her 'class ring', she like the rest of the group that had been in training for the Pan Globals had gotten them together.

"Jesus," he groaned while the others shared looks as realization started to set in, looks of realization morphing to shock and horror as their minds flashed to the full implications that she could be implying.

"You were abused?" Trini whispered finally.

"Yeah."

"Family?" Justin spoke once more before seeing her nod once, though she never looked up, a gasp echoing from the other women as Jason and Zach literally growled. "Your dad," he continued softly.

She looked up then, before looking away from all of them and nodding.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Adam asked, ignoring the continued growling deep in the back of the throats of the first red and black rangers.

Kim sighed, reaching up to wipe at the tears that had managed to escape her eyes as much as she didn't want them to, before dropping her hand back to her lap, "At first I didn't know it was wrong," she admitted, "I thought it was what every dad and their daughter did. I knew not to talk about it, though; I have no fucking clue why now. Bev pointed out in relation to herself, I don't know what my dad might have said when I was too young to remember, that made me never talk about it… I simply didn't know it was wrong, not until we had sex ed in school. By then, it had been nine years that I could remember, and I blamed myself."

"It wasn't your fault," Billy insisted.

"I was a kid, I didn't know it. I just knew what I felt, and all I could think was the fact I hadn't said anything. Then there was my family, I knew that something like this would devastate my mom, Kenny, everyone else in the family, and a small part of me still loved him as sick as that might be. Irony was, they still divorced… But by then, I had known it was wrong for over a year and still stood there and took it you know? And by then it had changed from what it was to what it became, the rapes…" she trailed off, taking a harsh breath as she once more fought her tears back.

"What made you think we'd leave?" Kat asked softly, "I mean I guess I can see how you might not have complete faith in _me_, we barely knew each other, but the others? _Especially_ Jase, Trini, Billy, Zach and most _importantly_ Tommy…"

"It wasn't necessarily that I doubted them _or_ you," Kim began quietly, "It was me, I couldn't escape the way I saw myself as time passed, that I was _damaged goods_. And then Tommy came into my life, and for a time I let myself believe that _maybe_ I was wrong, maybe I _wasn't_ damaged goods. But then I went to Florida and…" another harsh breath, "my Dad showed up there and all my old doubts started coming back, I _knew_ I couldn't let Tommy settle for damaged goods like me, I couldn't even have _sex_ like a normal person," she laughed harshly, depreciatingly, "And if he _learned_ I was damaged goods, who's to say that he wouldn't decide I wasn't worth it, I _couldn't_ face the chance he might, that _all of you_ might. So instead I sent that letter knowing all of you would no doubt felt he need to protect him and it gave me the chance to walk away on my terms, and I focused on my babies and staying as far from my dad as I could…"

Silence reigned for a time, for too long a time in Kim's mind as she continued to watch her hands, the only comfort she had in the moment was Tommy gently rubbing her back, he was still there. The others though… she was starting to hear things in the silence… Just when she was ready to run, to escape that silence, a pair of feet appeared on the edge of her vision, before the owner sunk down to knees in front of her, wrapping one large, familiar, hand around hers, the other tilting her chin up so she looked at him.

"Who's to say that you're damaged goods?" Jason asked softly, "That you're not good enough… You are the _strongest_ person I've _ever_ known, and it seems that all those years I _never_ really knew just _how_ strong you are. You _love _like there's no tomorrow, so very much that it's brighter than the stars you guys once flew among. And you _have_ to know Kimmie, we would _never_ leave, sometimes family are the ones you _choose_, and we chose each other years ago. Every day that you haven't been in our lives, we all thought about you, you've _never_ stopped being a part of our lives, of our _family_; we're never walking away _no matter what_. No matter what tomorrow holds, we're all there by your side, every step of the way."

"You might even be sick of us and try to kill Rocky because he's annoying you so much," Aisha spoke up.

"Hey!" Rocky grumbled but smiled at the sound of Kim's laughter.

"I was an idiot huh?" she asked after she caught her breath once the giggles were through, a smile none of them had seen in far too many years gracing her whole face.

"Yeah, but you're out idiot," Zach grinned before clapping his hands together and rubbing them back and forth, "Alright it seems to me, we've gotten the hard stuff out of the way, we've knocked some sense into Kimmie without resorting to violence though I'm sure she knows we will resort to physical means of beating sense into her if the need arises. We need to do something fun, fun is good… I vote for swimming, lovely ladies in swimsuits always makes the day better."

"He did _not_ just say that," Trini groaned. "Sha, your significant other needs to be hit."

"What?" he looked around at them, "Okay I think I'll be moving very quickly now…" he nodded before dashing from the room, Aisha and Trini on his heels as Kat and Tanya just looked around at the other men who were raising their hands to say they wanted nothing to do with him. The two rolled their eyes before rising, the rest of the guys trailing after them to go hopefully give Zach a hand until only Tommy and Kim were left.

"So…" she began after a moment, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ears.

"So… I told you it would go well."

"Haven't you learned by now to _never_ tell me 'I told you so'," she looked up at him, one eyebrow touching her hairline.

"I thought we long ago established the fact I'm forgetful."

"True."

"So I guess you just have to stick around for the next eighty years to remind me."

"You think I'm going to live into my hundreds!"

"With today's technology, of course, and besides, we're going to live forever."

"Oh yes, I can see it now, I'll be all wrinkly and grey and frustrated as hell with you over the fact you don't remember things, such a wonderful picture," she rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Nah, you'll be as beautiful as the day I first saw you, and be frustrated with me but smiling the entire time cause it's all part of what you love about me. Definitely a wonderful picture," he countered with a smile as he stood, pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead.

"You know, for being so insistent that you don't live in the black and white world, you kinda just see things through white filters."

"Well I wasn't the black or grey ranger so," he chuckled as they swayed slightly, his forehead resting against hers.

"You're crazy."

"Have been for twelve years."

"Huh?"

"Twelve years ago I saw this short as hell, absolutely gorgeous girl across the room and fell so hard I didn't stop seeing stars for days… course part of that could have been the spell a few days later…"

"Hey!"

"Ow!" he chuckled as he rolled his shoulder, "You know you still pack one hell of a punch."

"I had the best teachers after all," Kim grinned, "Remind me later to thank Jason and Zach…"

"Hey…" he stared at her.

"I can thank you now," she smiled before stretching up on her toes to kiss him gently. "We should probably go join them…"

"You want to call and see how the twins are first though," he countered knowingly.

"You mind?"

"Not a bit," Tommy smiled, turning her in his arms so her back was to his front as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll come with, I'm curious what your slightly psychotic name twin is up to…"

"No picking on Kim, she's perfectly sane, in a 'I belong in a straight jacket' way," she grinned before pulling away, catching his hand at the last second as they made their way from the room, intent on her phone call, then spending time with the others before they left.


	18. Chapter 17: Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Hey everyone,

I know, I promised I'd try to have this done before last April but… I horribly failed at that – I know. I had a trip to see my dad's family and attend a dozen graduations it seemed, then my personal life sorta went to hell in a handbasket, then I went to see my dad again for thanksgiving and go to the wedding of the first of my friends to get married (I was the wedding present to her from my dad lol). And then I came home to insanity as I was suppose to be moving which has now been pushed back til March and ugh.

But my friend Jules pestered me to work on this so… Here's the next chapter and I'm going to keep trying to work but I'll make no promises as to when it will be done as today sorta just went to hell in a handbasket first class – my bird of five years died in my hands and I'm a bit of an emotional wreck as one might imagine – but I wanted to get this chapter up (I just recruited the person Kim Perna is based on to read the story and sent her a copy of the song used later in this chapter and I was like I must get posted – A for all the loyal readers who have been waiting so patiently – and B, so my girl can read a scene where her fictional self is dancing around singing (I know, that probably is so confusing – all shall be revealed)

The Character List is now up and running (finally) - it's on my livejournal - so to find it just go to my Author's Page here and there will be a direct link in my lovely bio.

OH! just so you know, anything written in _**bold italic**_ is song lyrics that are being sung

So, without further ado, you are all cordially invited to the long awaited marriage of Kimberly and Tommy

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 30****th****, 2007  
Angel Grove, California  
Tommy and Kim's apartment  
10:27 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The months passed quickly for Kim and her "family". May finished into June and another school year ended for Kelayres, this one bringing more changes than any before. Kim had tendered her resignation the first week of June, and headed west the middle of July, after celebrating the twins' tenth birthday with the Perna clan. She and Tommy had decided to rent a home together with the option to buy if things worked out as they hoped… Their relationship was still going strong, even with the long distance aspect since it had been rekindled, the others secretly had a betting pool as to when Tommy would finally propose, even the Pernas getting in on it with the former Rangers, Mary Ann insisted on Valentine's Day for the double holiday with it being Kim's birthday. Bev and Anne though insisted it would be in December, no specific date, while Jason and Kat insisted on Christmas and Trini and Aisha both swore it would be New Years…

Over the summer, things were quiet in many ways, Kim and the twins settled into Angel Grove, the twins joined the same Gym Kim herself had once trained at, making friends there and in the neighborhood. Landon also began to take classes at the Dojo under Tommy and Jason, Jamie opting out to focus completely on her gymnastics. Kim applied and got a job at AGH, American History for the eleventh graders, the oddest thing had been the day she met her fellow staff and Mrs. Appleby told her to call her Royce and Mr. Caplan 'Henry'. But she was getting use to working with her former teachers, as strange as it still was sometimes. She saw Bulk and Skull again, shaking her head over the fact they actually owned a 'club', then again since it was named Club Bulkmeier… she couldn't deny that fact. They were sort of a sister organization with Ernie, and provided a great place to take the twins swimming.

The Ranger family continued to grow, September seeing the birth of Adam and Tanya's daughter, Anna Maria Elizabeth. She had her father's eyes, her mother's hair color and a full head of curls, everyone called her Anna instead of by her full first name. November welcomed Jason Lee Scott Jr. or JJ as they were calling him, completely identical to his father scarily enough perhaps. December found Bev and Anne winning the 'Proposal Pool' along with Jason and Kat, Tommy proposed Christmas morning before the twins woke up, the ring a pink diamond flanked by two white ones. Cliché perhaps, but Kim loved it, and they picked June 30th as their wedding date, giving Kim a chance to relax in a way after the school year ended before freaking over wedding plans, and giving Tommy a chance to experience Father's Day the week before…

The other Rangers lives seemed to be pretty much the same as they had, well except for welcoming new children of course. Justin was a Senior now, and only Rocky had a big of a major change to his life. He had indeed gone into law, working as Yeoman to the JAG, Major General Creswell, in Falls Church, Virginia; while attending night school to get his degree. He and Anne had started dating just into the new year, much to the amusement of Kim and Bev.

Then there was the other side of Kim's family, the Perna's and Bev. Kim had kept the house, renting it out to Andy now that he finished school, and a couple of his friends. Everyone in Pennsylvania was doing well, missing Kim and the twins as they reminded her every time they talked, and were ordering her and the family to visit sometime that coming summer, and were planning to attend the wedding… it was kinda scary how many of the clan were planning to come… But as Tommy reminded her, outside her mom and Kenny, they were her family, and since there was no way this side of heaven or hell that her father was coming to the wedding… even if he wasn't putting his life at risk being around the other Rangers, and his ex-wife now that she knew the truth, and even his son refused to talk to him having learned the truth… another thing Tommy convinced her to do after she told the others… there was the restraining order Kim had filed against him once she moved to Angel Grove. Being in the same state as him was not her top priority in life, but Angel Grove was home in many ways and he wasn't driving her away again…

So, she just resigned herself to the fact that it was going to get crazy when the Pernas came to town, and continued to plan the wedding, secretly looking forward to every last minute they would be there. Bev teased her over having fallen in love with them, to which Kim would call her the 'Pot' and Bev would just laugh and agree. Over the summer Bev had dealt with her own legal issues, in the end by some miracle of fate perhaps, or the fact she was a celebrity, she was able to avoid jail time. She did have one hell of a hefty fine, and obviously the media had a field day with it, but at the same time she was rather much the darling in it, the real Beverley Kincaid's family, while upset over their daughter's name being used, also weren't really angry enough to follow through with the issue of charges. They were kinda glad that their daughter was able to help the scared girl Bev had been, find a way to keep on living… And thanks to the media spin on it when charges were made against Bev's stepfather, both in Florida for the assault there and in California for the rape, seeing as the statute of limitations by sheer stroke of luck hadn't expired until December due to the fact it was a crime that would include a sentence of six years or more… Bev really was painted as the scared girl who did what she had to, to survive… much to Bev's annoyance.

Officially her legal issues were resolved in November, but she was allowed to return to work the month before, and continued to use Beverley Kincaid as her stage name, with the permission of the Kincaid family, while legally changing her name to Beverley Peterson, after so many years being known as Bev, it was just too weird to go back to Teresa, though she did have her birth name as her middle name now… John had just shaken his head and grumbled about being surrounded by crazy women before Anne smacked him and told him to suck it up or she'd sic Kim on him. As for Bev's stepfather, Florida agreed to California having him first, with them getting him after he was sentenced, and February saw him finally being sentenced after a plea bargain – eight years to be served concurrently with anything he received in Florida, the location to be decided after Florida was done with him. Florida's had been even quicker, he was sentenced the end of March to ten years, they decided to send him back to California for his eight then return him to Florida for his last two, parole not an option in either sentencing. Everyone had celebrated with a glass of champagne and a sigh of relief.

Since then, Bev had been coming to Angel Grove whenever she could, dragging Anne along when she could to see their 'Kim', helping plan the coming wedding, while also planning her and John's vow renewal, which had Kim and Tommy back in Las Vegas on Bev and John's anniversary in April, the last time everyone was together before Bev and Anne arrived in Angel Grove a week before to help with finalizing plans for the wedding.

**:-:-:**

"Ready girl?" Bev asked with a smile as she stepped up behind where Kim sat. "You're gorgeous, the man's gonna forget his vows."

"You just jinxed him you realize," Anne rolled her eyes as she stepped up to stand on Kim's other side, "Although I still have to ask, why am I in pink?"

"Because so deal with it," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she could have put you in a hoop skirt and corset like Kat did to her bridal party," Bev pointed out with a smirk.

"God I swear when I get married I'm so not doing any of this funky dress crap in colors my people would never wear. Simple black dresses, ta da, the end."

"We're wearing black and the groomsmen are wearing black? God that's something I always figured Alisha would do…" Bev shuddered.

"Black is slimming, and besides if I'm surrounded by black, I'll stand out all the more…"

"So when did Rocky propose since we're discussing your wedding?" Kim smirked.

"_What_! Oh no, no wedding going on here, there is _no_ proposals and no commitment; we're friends with benefits, _nothing_ else."

"I think she protests a bit _too_ much," Bev mused as she played with one of Kim's curls. Since she had come to California, she had chopped off her long brown locks, her hair now shoulder length and actually a bit lighter from the sun year round, for today her hair was a simple style of curls. Anne had joked months before that the two had decided to chop their hair off together, Bev as well having cut her long black hair after everything was finished, but didn't return to the blonde hair of her birth, instead going a mix of browns and keeping mid-back, all curls still. Mary Ann pointed out, Bev, Kim, and Anne looked even more like sisters now…

"You and me both," Kim grinned.

"Bev and you both what?" Kat asked as she entered the room. She, like Bev and Anne were dressed in a taffeta halter top and knee-length skirt set in the palest shade of pink, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha wore the same outfit in a pale shade of yellow, joining the six women were Jamie and Emily in simple white knee length dresses with spaghetti straps, Jamie had a pale pink sash while Emily had a pale yellow one.

"We think Anne is protesting too much about her relationship with your Rocky," Bev explained with a smile, she and Anne had gotten to know Kat a great deal during visits to Angel Grove, and getting to know Kim's other friends when they could, especially since Anne was involved with Rocky in whatever form she claimed the relationship was.

"Hmm, we'll have to interrogate Rocky for an honest answer then," Kat nodded.

"God friends are annoying," Anne muttered as she stalked away.

"I love doing that," Kim grinned. "Revenge is so sweet."

"I don't think I want to know," Aisha laughed as she joined them.

"You don't," Bev and Kim chorused. "But we need to get this one finished so she can go marry the guy who waited for her for over a decade…"

"So true," Aisha smiled before going to get Kim's veil as Trini and Tanya left in search of Jamie and Emily.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 30****th****, 2007  
Angel Grove, California  
Angel Grove Park  
11:01 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He had been kicked out of his own house on Tuesday, crashing at Jason and Kat's much to the amusement of the majority of their friends when they began arriving in town. Bev, Anne, and Mary Ann had insisted he wasn't allowed to see Kim, some sort of Perna family tradition. He firmly believed it was simply to drive the grooms crazy so they could put up with living so close to their family for the rest of their lives in such a small area as Kelayres… but why they had to do it to him…

But finally it was the day that he'd been waiting for, well quite honestly since he was seventeen. He was going to stand before God, his family, and their friends who were more like family in some ways than their biological, or not quite biological in his case other than David and Sam, family members; and make his vows to her as she, God willing, made her's to him, joined for all eternity. And he was more nervous than he had ever been…

"You realize she's not going to go anywhere right?" David whispered from his left. His brother was there as his best man, Jason in a way his second best man though Jase had quickly pointed out he had completely understood Tommy wanting his brother to stand with him, the rest of his groomsmen in line besides David consisted of Billy, Rocky, Zach, Jase, then Adam; they had been in that order to correspond with their wives or significant other in Kim's party. Each of the six men wore the same outfit as he did; a simple black tuxedo with a white vest, shirt, and matching tie, along with a white rosebud boutonniere.

"I know," he whispered back, and he did know that she wasn't going anywhere, not after everything that had happened in the last year and a half. At times he could hardly believe it had been such a short time since she came back into his life.

Before anything else could be said, a new song began to play and everyone looked back towards the grove of trees where the bridal party was to be coming from, and a moment later Tanya appeared appeared, dressed in her yellow dress with a bouquet of pale pink, almost white, porcelain roses wrapped with yellow tulle around the stems. As the song Friends by Michael W. Smith continued to play, Kat appeared, followed by Aisha, Anne, Trini, and finally Bev; each of the Kim's attendants carried identical bouquets to Tanya's, save for the color of the tulle wrapped around the stems, yellow for those wearing yellow, pink for those wearing pink. The last to appear from the grove of trees were Jamie, Emily and Adam Perna, Adam walking between the two girls; Adam, like Landon who had yet to appear, was dressed in an almost identical miniature tuxedo he carried a pillow holding one of the two rings, Kim's, while the girls tossed pale pink and white rose petals along the walkway.

Once Adam Perna had moved to stand besides Adam, and Jamie and Emily had moved to stand next to Tanya; the music changed once more to the traditional bridal march as everyone rose to turn and face the grove of trees. A moment later, Kim appeared with her brother Kenny and Landon, and for one brief moment, Tommy forgot to breathe, David mentally noting it and knowing he'd have to tell John to pay up in the bet Rocky had made with him.

Kim's gown was a simple off-white satin halter gown, the waist was gathered just along her breast bone and covered with small pears, a sheer overlay skirt falling from the beaded area do the ground as the back of the satin skirt extended a few feet into a train. Her hair fell in curls, her veil was simple, a tear drop design with a beaded scalloped edge that reached her waist at the longest part, her shoulders at the shortest. Her right hand rested in the crook of Kenny's arm, as in her left she carried a bouquet that was four feet in length, comprised of pink roses, white roses, lilies, and green ivy interspersed with crystals, all of the flowers made from porcelain. And to her left walked Landon who carried the second pillow, holding Tommy's ring.

Eventually it seemed to Tommy, the three joined those gathered by the minister, and the elder man stepped forward. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Kimberly Ann and Thomas Alexander. There are many things to say about marriage. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing. Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Thomas and Kimberly have come here today to be joined as one in marriage," he spoke to all gathered before focusing on Kim and Tommy.

"You are aware of the reality of the vows you are about to speak to one another; of the responsibility that comes when a partnership is created. If there is any reason within your hearts that this ceremony should not continue at this time, I charge you to voice it now, for marriage is based in honesty and trust, and only with those things can you successfully create a partnership," the minister waited a few moments as everyone pretended to _**not**_ see the threatening looks coming from Anne, Trini, Aisha, Jason, Zach, and Rocky. Finally when both Kim's mom and Tommy's had lifted their hands to cover their mouths, trying desperately not to laugh at the antics of their children's friends, he began to speak once more. "Others would ask, at this time, who gives Kimberly in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing," he explained before looking at Kim, "Kimberly, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

"She comes with us, her brother and son, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings," Kenny spoke before turning and gently kissing Kim's cheek. Smiling at him she turned to her left and knelt down so Landon could do the same before he moved over to join the two Adams and Kenny moved to his seat beside their mother and stepfather once Kim was standing once more.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say," the minister began, waiting as Kim handed her bouquet to Bev then turned to face Tommy as he carefully grasped her hands in his own. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time passes, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always."

Turning slightly the man looked at Tommy, "Thomas, I have not the right to bind you to Kimberly, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish," Tommy replied as Landon stepped forward and he picked up the simple looking gold band and laid it in Kim's hand.

"Kimberly, if it be your wish for Thomas to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger," she was instructed as she picked up the ring, and slid it onto Tommy's left ring finger. "Kimberly I have not the right to bind you to Thomas, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish," she whispered as Adam Perna appeared with the second, simply looking gold ring and she picked it up, laying it on Tommy's hand.

"Thomas, if it be your wish for Kimberly to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger," he instructed as Tommy picked it up, tilting it slightly so Kim could see where it was engraved on the inside of the band with the words 'Tommy & Kimberly', when she smiled and looked up at him, he grinned and slid it onto her left ring finger. Once it was in place, he took her hand back in his own as Adam rejoined Landon and the elder Adam, the minister beginning to speak once more, "Please, give your vow to Kimberly."

"Beautiful," Tommy began with a soft smile, "I'm asking you to be my partner in marriage. I ask that you accept my strengths and my faults as I promise to accept yours; I ask for your support and strength when mine fails, as I promise my strength and support in your times of need. I bring you, with best intention, my love, my understanding, all that I have and all that I am. I, Thomas Alexander Oliver, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Kimberly Ann Hart to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my wife. To desire you and be desired by you, without sin or shame, for none can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in life and beyond."

Kim didn't even wait to be told as she just jumped into her vows after taking a moment to wipe at a tear after hearing his words, those gathered just smiling at the two, "My love, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as love shall last. I Kimberly Ann Hart, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Thomas Alexander Oliver to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to, be my husband. To desire and be desired by you, without sin or shame, for none can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in life and beyond."

Moments after Kim finished her vows, soft music began to play and a second later a voice began to sing to the melody, it only took Tommy one note to recognize the voice as Kim's as he raised an eyebrow curiously, even as he listened to the lyrics and she shrugged slightly, smiling the whole time.

_**I've waited all this time**__**, counting minutes as they pass.  
Searching for a sign**__**, wishing for the best.  
And just when my hopes were wearing thin, you taught my heart to love again.  
When you appeared like sight to the blind, like music to my ears, like reason to a rhyme.  
And just when I thought my chance was gone, love came to me with open arms.  
**_

_**You spoke my name and the world began again, you touched my heart and it opened.  
Like a miracle out of the blue**__**, you rescued me like the angels do.  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky when you walked…  
when you walked into my life.**_

After Kim's voice on the recording faded away, the music following a second later, the minister smiled as he looked out at those gathered. "By the power vested in me by God and the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. You may kiss your bride," he added, Tommy needing no further prompting as he reached up and cupped Kim's cheeks gently, lowering his lips to hers as a cheer rose from those gathered, and much to the surprise of the couple, bubbles and confetti began to rain over them thanks to the members of the bridal party, the women and girls throwing confetti as the men and boys blew bubbles, the newlyweds laughing at the antics of their friends.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 30****th****, 2007  
Angel Grove, California  
Ernie's Juice Bar  
3:39 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After the wedding was over, and a few hundred pictures were taken in the park, a limo had taken Kim and Tommy to Ernie's who, as Tommy once said, they had asked to cater the wedding. Ernie had been beyond thrilled, and had been at the wedding, then went back to the Juice Bar ahead of most everyone to get things opened up and check on how things were going, he having hired a few of the tens from AGH to 'work' for him for the day. The majority of those in attendance at the wedding had headed to the Juice Bar not long after, save those who were staying for pictures. While waiting for the bridal party to arrive, the guests had helped themselves to a buffet of appetizers set up against the far wall where typically the weights were kept. The actual bar where Ernie usually served his famous smoothies had been set up as the drink area, of course smoothies were available, along with basic alcoholic beverages, sodas, and other things. The area that typically was used for the gymnastics equipment had become the dance floor, with tables around the area where tables usually sat.

To be honest it hadn't been a 'big' wedding, outside of course all the rangers in attendance, and the clan from Pennsylvania, family wise there was Kim's mom and Jean, and her brother Kenny, and Tommy's parents had come along with Sam and David Trueheart, other than that though the only 'family' had been the parents of their friends who had watched the couple grow up, the only other guests being Ernie of course, Gunther Schmidt, and Kim had insisted on inviting Bulk and Skull, so there were only fifty-three people there including Kim and Tommy themselves. So a large amount of tables wasn't needed, especially when you considered the fact that the group had once been able to sit six people around one of Ernie's tables.

The tables up next to the 'bar' were for the guests, organized between the 'parents': Don and Keri Scott, Cliff and Gail Taylor, Hùng and Tuyet Kwan, William Cranston, Emmanuel and Iseul Park, Adrián and Araceli DeSantos, Peyton and Melyssa Campbell, Andrew and Lorna Hillard, Eric and Lydia Sloane, Richard Stewart, and of course Peter and Jillian Oliver along with Carolyn and Jean; Sam Trueheart joining them as 'one of the parents'. Mary Ann and Tony Perna were up there as well, along with Gunther Schmidt, Ernie, Bulk, and Skull; while the wedding party had the tables closer to the dance floor. Kim and Tommy had a table waiting for just the two of them, while the other members of the wedding party along with Justin, were to be separated between three tables, the first for Bev, John, Trini, Billy, Kat and Jason; the second was to be home to Aisha, Zach, Adam, Tanya, Justin, and David; while at the last, somehow, Rocky and Anne had been placed with Landon, Jamie, Adam and Emily…

Ernie had been expecting quite the amount of teasing for Rocky being at the 'kid's table' when he had been setting up the seating arrangement. The four younger kids were sitting with their grandparents for the time being, BJ was fifteen months now and little Mandy was thirteen months old, with Anna Marie Parks at nine months and little JJ was seven months old. The grand collection of grandparents had mutually decided that they'd keep an eye on the little ones to give their kids a chance to enjoy themselves and the party, since it wasn't an everyday that the entire group was together.

The wedding party arrived about an hour after the actual ceremony ended, Ernie taking quite a bit of pleasure in introducing the newlyweds as everyone clapped and Kim and Tommy entered the Juice Bar, the twins and their best friends right behind them, with the rest of the wedding party following.

Lunch had been served, and no one was quite sure why Skull had made his way towards the music area, only to be kicked out by AJ Perna, thankfully. The first dance was danced was announced, and Tommy led Kim to the dance floor, pulling her close as a Fisher began to sing, everyone over the age of fifteen and of the female sex wiping a tear as they listened to the song's lyrics and watched the two.

_**But I need to know will you stay for all time forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all time forever and a day  
And I need to know will you stay for all time forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all time forever and a day**_

_**'Til the storms fill my eyes and we touch the last time  
I will love you, love you  
I will love you, love you...  
I will love you, love you, love you...**_

Time passed, and more dances were danced, until unbeknowst to Kim, Bev and Anne played the 'big sister' card and bullied AJ into playing a CD they had brought with them. And, as soon as he reluctantly agreed to start it after the current song, they made their way to stand on opposite sides of the dance floor, watching Tommy and Kim dance.

The moment the song was over however, they were off to grab Kim and pull her away from Tommy much to her confusion as everyone looked over, curious about the lack of music for the moment.

"Whatever is about to happen, I apologize, they forced me," AJ announced before starting the music as Kim looked between her two friends in confusion, then upon hearing the first note groaned.

"Evil!" she muttered as she stared at them as Anne and Bev held out their hands and sang together.

"_**Stop...**_" they began before Anne continued on her own "_**stop telling me what to do-o…**_"

"_**Don't...**_" Bev joined her again before singing on her own, "_**don't treat me like a child of two-o…**_"

"_**No...**_" Kim joined in with the two, shaking her head even as she sang, "_**I know that you want what's best…**_"

"_**Please...**_" they sang together as a group, pulling their hands together, holding them against their chests as if praying, "_**but mother please...**_" Kim continued before Anne and Bev joined her again, "_**give it a rest!**_"

"_**Stop, don't, no! please... stop, don't, no! please... stop, don't, no! please... Nama, I'm a big girl now!**_" They sang together, much to the amusement of those watching as first Bev crossed her left arm over her right and clasped Kim's right hand in her left, Kim crossing her left arm over her right to grab Anne's right hand and Anne crossed her left arm over her right, then looked to the right as if looking for whoever's hand she was suppose to grab. Turning her head she glared at Bev before breaking free and stepping away from them as she began to sing on her own.

"_**Once upon a time when I was just a kid You never let me do just what the older kids did**_" As Anne sang she moved in front of the two other women, acting as she sang but pointing towards Kim and Bev when she said 'older kids', to which both of them rolled their eyes,_** "But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow**_" she shook her finger in the classic 'no, no' manner almost all parents had as she talked about the 'list'. "_**cause Mama, I'm a big girl now!**_" As she finished her little spot, she did a little spin and stopped next to Bev, immediately crossing her arms and grabbing Bev's free hand even as Kim broke away from Bev on the other side and began to sing.

"_**Once upon a time I used to play with childhood toys... But now I'd rather play around with older boys**_" she winked towards Tommy. "_**So if I get a hicky please don't, have a cow! cause mama, I'm a big girl now!**_" she copied the move Anne had done, a spin and she was holding onto Anne's hand once more as Bev broke free.

"_**Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt I got my best dancing lessons from yo-ou**_" Bev sang with a grin as she moved in front of the two. "_**You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout**_," she, much to the amusement of Mary Ann Perna, did a little bit of The Twist, "_**Because you shout non-stop, and you're so twisted to-o**_._**Ooooo**_" Anne reached out and grabbed Bev's hand, pulling her back towards the three before Bev turned and slumped against Anne dramatically, her hand to her forehead "_**Once I used to fidget cause I just sat home**_"

Anne threw her off her as she broke free from Kim, throwing her hands out dramatically, "_**But now I'm just like Gidget, and I gotta get to Rome**_"

"_**So say arrividicci, toodle-loo, and ciao!**_" Kim grinned as she waved towards first Bev and Anne, then the rest of those gathered, most everyone who had at one time been standing was seated watching with smiles of amusement.

"_**Cause Mama I'm a big girl now! Oooo**_" they sang together, joining together in the center of the dance floor to do a little thing that they quickly picked up on with each other as they improvised, holding out their right hand to say 'stop', then going to the 'no no' gesture with 'don't, no!', and finally holding their hands in the prayer position on 'please', repeating it as they sang. "_**Stop, don't, no! please... Stop, don't, no! please... Stop, don't, no! please... Mama, I'm a big girl now!**_"

"_**Hey Mama... say Mama...**_" they sang as they split going three ways, Anne to the right, Bev to the left, and Kim in the middle. "_**Once upon a time I was a shy young thing**_" Anne managed to sink to the floor rather gracefully, seeming to pull in on herself all in one quick move.

"_**Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing**_" Kim continued as she did a little twirl.

"_**But let me hit that stage I wanna take my bow...**_" Bev sung as she did a little bow, the other two joining her, "_**cause Mama, I'm a big girl now!**_"

"_**Wooo OOOOO! Once upon a time I used to dress up Ken**_" Kim had made her way over to where Tommy was and sat in his lap with a grin.

"_**But now that I'm a woman I like...bigger men**_," Anne draped herself over Rocky with a wink.

"_**And**__**I don't need a barbie doll to show me how**_" Bev smiled up at John who's lap she had sat in before all three sat up and quickly kissed their guys on the cheek before hopping up and dancing around the room towards the parents as they sang together, "_**cause Mama I'm a big girl now! OOOOO**_"

"_**Ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong**_," Anne stopped on one side of Mary Ann. "_**and now I just wanna give it a try**_" Bev sang from Mary Ann's other side.

"_**Mama, I'm been innocent for far too long!**_" Kim sang next to Carolyn before the other two joined in, "_**So please give a push and Mama watch me fly!**_" then she spread her arms out as she just belted out the next line, "_**Watch me fly!**_"

"_**Show-off**_" Anne and Bev grumbled before pushing Kim slightly so she'd move away from her mom.

"_**Some day I will meet a man you won't condemn**_" Bev glanced towards her husband and grinned.

"_**And we will have some kids and you can torture them**_" Kim looked towards Landon and Jamie and winked.

"_**But let me be a star before I take that vow!**_" Anne pleaded as Kim and Bev stopped next to her, Anne jumping in front of both of them and throwing her arms out as the three sang together, "_**Cause Mama, I'm a big girl now**_" Kim moved in front of Anne, arms spread, "_**wooo OOO Mama, I'm a big girl now Hey, ya, ya, ya, yay**_," Bev jumped in front of them this time, looking over her shoulder to wink at them as they continued to sing, "_**Mama...I'm a big girl...**_"

"_**Oo, such a big big girl,**_" Rocky called with a grin causing all three to look over at him, roll their eyes and wave their hands at him as if to say 'whatever'.

"_**I'm a big girl...now...oooo**_" they moved back into a line, once more going into their little routine, "_**Stop, don't, no! please... Stop, don't, no! please...! …. Mama…**_" Bev crossed her left arm over her right once more, and grabbed Kim's hand, restarting the chain, "_**I'm a big girl now!**_" Kim crossed her arms and grabbed Anne's hand, Bev and Anne turning to lean against Kim the moment they were done, holding up their free arm as they all grinned. And not seconds later the three started laughing like mad.

**:-:-:**

The rest of the reception passed a blur of dances, toasts, fun and more than a bit of laughter as plenty of teasing was directed Kim and Tommy's way whenever the kids weren't paying attention. The cake was cut, chocolate with raspberry filling and whip cream frosting that left Bev and Kim, along with Aisha, Kat, Trini, and Tanya damn near having an orgasm according to Anne, who had immediately had half a dozen napkins thrown at her, including from her mother. And all too soon it seemed, everyone was gathering in the parking lot to watch as Tommy and Kim left for their honeymoon at Disneyland courtesy of Bev and John, the two planning to follow in two days with the twins in tow so the new family could spend a few days together there as well, during which Bev and John fully planned to disappear when not needed and enjoy some time to themselves.

"So," Bev asked as she leaned against Anne, "How long until we're watching you and Rocky do that?" she grinned as she waved at the limo that Kim and Tommy were in, standing up in the roof window so they could wave at the group.

"Bite your tongue," Anne snapped back, even as she waved enthusiastically as their 'big sister' and the love of her life left for a well deserved honeymoon.

"Whatever you say," Bev laughed as John appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and the limo disappeared around the corner.


End file.
